Duel Sprit Insanity
by Dr. Weird
Summary: CONTAINS SPOILERS! T FOR LANGUAGE. SEASON 3: AU. Jaden, Johan and Chazz can see Duel Spirits, but what if Syrus, Tyranno, Alexis, Aster, Blair and the others somehow discovered their existence? NO FLAMES! Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX is NOT owned by me. Or the lawsuits will, like, chase my ass.

Summary: (Takes place in Season Three) Jaden, Johan and Chazz can see Duel Spirits, but what if Syrus, Tyranno, Alexis, Aster, Blair and the others somehow discovered their existence? Some weird s is going to go down, THAT'S for sure!

Notes: May have traces of Jaden x Alexis and (ONESIDED) Blair x Jaden; just like peanuts. WILL HAVE SEASON 2 AND SEASON 3 SPOILERS!!! Also, any cards used in a duel that have a '' are original cards, any cards with a () are anime-only cards. Any card without a '' or '' are real OCG cards. When Jim Crocodile Cook speaks in _italics_, he's speaking 'English-English', or English in the Japanese version of the anime. Don't worry, there will be some major dueling!

WARNING: There is mild swearing (F- and S- bombs will be censored; in case of younger viewers.), along with absolute idiocy and childish violence. Other than that, enjoy!

Copyrights: 'Memory's Skyscaper', 'Keyblade Master Roxas' and 'Overtaker' were inspired by 'Kingdom Hearts 2'. KINGDOM HEARTS © SQUARE-ENIX/DISNEY..

Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise © Kazuki Takahashi / Shonen Jump / TV Tokyo, etc.

WARNING: NO FLAMES ALLOWED! I WILL REPORT ANY FLAMES!!

Chapter 1: Kick-Off! Neo Spacians VS Memory's Skyscraper 

Slifer Red Dorm; Saturday morning, 9:07 AM

It was the first official day of spring on Academy Island. Syrus was still in the Dorm room (He's still a Ra Yellow.) sleeping and mumbling something about how _be-au-ti-fuuuuuul_ Dark Magician Girl is… Wait, he's **STILL** high heels over her??

"My pretty, my lovey-wovey, my valleys of infinite beauty…" (If you watch Bleach, then you will know what the last one means…coughKonisapervertcough) He looked like he running to her in a field of flowers until…

**BAM!!!** He hit the ceiling of his bunk square in the head; Ow. The force of the hit woke Hasselberry, causing him to scream like a girl, flip over like a pancake and fall flat on his face on the floor; Double Ow.

"Dammit, Truesdale, what in tarnation was that for?" He yelped as he was rubbing his skull with both hands. "I-I-I- It was an accident! You see, I have having a dream of me and Dar--" Upon hearing that word, Tyranno went from a pissed off expression to a sly fox – like grin. "Heeeeeeheeee…" It was only a matter of time until the giggle decided to spontaneously combust into hysteric laughter. "HAHAHAHA!!! You're still all over her like the soldiers coming in for the Sunday Night Special???!!! HAHAHAHAHAAAA!" If fact, he laughed SO hard, his he started bleeding a little where his head met Mrs. Floor. "HAHAHA-GAAAAAAHHH!!!" He was bleeding like a fountain. It was Syrus's turn to laugh. He laughed so hard he fell out of his bunk, but bonked his head on the edge of Jaden's bed. He immediately turned around to apologize to Jaden, only to find……

-Enter Hasselberry and Syrus with a shocked look on their faces-

"OMG!!!! JADEN'S **NOT IN BED**!?!?!!?!?!?!?!!?" Surely if someone got out of bed it was no problem. But when it's _Jaden_ you're talking about, it's in a WHOLE DIFFERENT DIMENSION. "OMG!! Jaden's been abducted by ALIENS!!" Syrus screamed with his hands tugging slightly on his hair. "Or worse…" Hasselberry stated; entering freaky mode… "He was EATEN by SHARKS!!!"

Syrus calmed down enough to protest "But there are no sharks near the island, so how is that--" Suddenly, Hasselberry got in his face and squinted. "That's what they WANT you to believe." They were about to break out into another quarrel but, Chazz happened to open the door only to have airborne mouthsex with Mrs. Pillow. The two Ra's immediately stopped fighting and stared at Chazz for he now turned on the 'Pissed Off Alarm.' "What. The. HELL. Are. You. DOING????" At this pointed Sy and the Sarge both slowly backed up knowing this is a situation which one must be _at least_ twenty feet away to avoid Chazz running you over with the force of the American NFL League. This included Duel Spirits, which in comparison, was a rather futile effort, since Chazz can't exactly TOUCH them (Oo;) ; it will only make him look like was smoking HUGE doses of pot.

"Hey, Chazz… have you seen Jay? He's not here and we don't know where he is…" At this point, Chazz calmed down from pissed off to simple annoyance. "Isn't it obvious? He and Johan are practically having friggin' tea and crumpets with their 'spirit friends'. The asked me to come along, but there is NO WAY I am giving the 'Troublesome Trio' an excuse to come out." "HIYA BOSS!" All of a sudden, Chazz's pupils shrunk to the size off peas and slowly cranked his head to the right… And then his mouth dropped almost all the way to the ground. "WHAT THE F ARE YOU WEIRDOS DOING HERE!?!?!!?!!?!?!?!!?" "Did ya miss us, boss??" Ojama Yellow tried to go in for a hug, only to have met a face filled a nice tall glass- I mean fist- of STFU. "I… DARE… you… to touch me!"

Syrus and Hasselberry look blankly at Chazz. Was he playing with his weird friends again? Or… could it be… possibly… could he be talking to… _GHOSTS????_

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! GHOOOOOOSTS!!! THEY'RE HERE!!!"

They zoomed right out of the door, flattening Chazz like a pancake, and ran as fast as could away from the 'ghosts' as well as tying to find Jaden. Could you say 'multitasking'? Yes.

Duel Academy Roof, Saturday January 13; 9:06 AM

"Ruby ruuubbbbbbbbby" , said a certain lovable blue Twinkie-shaped critter. "Yeah, the air's pretty nice…" Johan couldn't believe that it was so warm here in January. Then again, he was from the North Academy in Europe, so it would obviously be warmer in Japan than it would be near the North Pole. (No one knows what country North Academy is in, so I tossed in "WAY NORTH".) "If you think it's warm _now_, wait until it's summer." "Kuri kuri kuriiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" Everyone's favorite winged puffball cooed. All four relaxed in the sun for a couple of minutes, until the silence shattered…

"Johan, why did you wake me up?" Topaz Tiger appeared from thin air, bags under his stern-like eyes, looking like a middle-aged man going to work without any coffee. Johan instantly objected "I didn't do anything! Honest!" Putting his hands in front of his face, he gave off the impression he was begging for mercy to have him mom stop force-feeding him something disgusting (Fill in the blank.) "Then what could be making this noise? The Noise Fairy??", (Oo;; The NOISE FAIRY??) stated Air Hummingbird as he suddenly poofed out of nowhere; sporting the same exhausted face.

The commotion had caused all the Jewel Beasts (Hougyokujyuu) and Neo Spacians to come out, moaning like little babies. "Ugh, sooo noisy. I was still having my catnap…" , stated Amethyst Cat; being the biggest crybaby.

"Wait. So you all hear it?" Jaden asked with a point-blank confused face. Aqua Dolphin broke the silence. "If you used your head often, then you'd look in your pocket." _The Aquaman-wannabe spoke in his British-like accent, pointing at Jaden's pant leg._ Jaden felt around, then gave out a sigh. 'Oh yeah; my deck…' He felt really stupid, which oddly, was too normal about the dual-haired Slifer.

All present tried covering their ears; some having a _huge_ disadvantage; but to no avail. The noise started to pierce right through their hands (Or paws or feathers or claws or GODDAMNIT!!) which came form one source, which turned out to be… A giant revving cloud of dust? And it was screaming???

Jaden facefaulted. "Why is a cloud screaming?" Johan couldn't hear him. "What??" Jaden repeated. "I said _why is a cloud screaming_?"

"WHAT??"

"I SAID—"

"_WHAT??_"

"I _SAID_--"

"**WHAT!?!?**"

"**_I SAID WHY THE HELL IS A #$&($) CLOUD SCREAMING!?!?!!?!?!?!!?_**" Jaden had a vein popping out of his head as he yelled at the top of his lungs. The Neo Spacians and Johan look blankly at Jaden. He was actually mad! Not just mad; a freaking vein was popping out of his head. This was always thought impossible. But then again, who wouldn't be mad if they have to be tortured by a concert of noise and allergen breeding? … Is that vein _waving_??

As they watched on, the cloud apparently went right through the lowest part of their vision, which was the small roof area over the front doors. "Hmm?" Dark Panther's, Amethyst Cat's, and Topaz Tiger's ears almost instantly perked up as they thought the heard something coming from underneath them. In fact, it was getting louder. And louder, and louder, until…

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!!!!_**

The cloud of dust jumped out of the stairway and crashed on the floor; dust spreading through the fresh air, carrying bits of glass and floor tile in the breeze. Jaden and Johan blinked in disbelief and saw two figures piled on top of each other, face-down. Was that cloud Syrus and Hasselberry? What were they doing here?? Were they doing extreme running? Was it breakfast already? Did Blair chase in forcing them in telling her where her 'Jadey-poo' was? Or was it Alexis' time of the month? … Oo?!?!?!

"…Hey privates… what's shakin'?" Hasselberry was covered in dust and drenched in sweat. Syrus on the other hand, was _waaaaaaaaaaaaay_ sweaty. All the dust on his body was absorbing the sweat. "Jay, where were you?" He tried to stand up, only to flop back on top of Hasselberry."

Jaden just gave Syrus his trademark goofy grin and simply stated "Hey guys! Just relaxing with everyone here!"

Upon hearing those words, Hasselberry and Syrus instantly had shrunken pupils and shouted to the heavens: "OMGOMGOMGOMG GHOOOSTSSS!!!". It only took a few seconds for the "J – Boys' to process what that meant. Sort of. Johan and Jaden just stared blankly at them; watching them run in circles like headless chickens. "Ghosts?" Johan said confused. Jaden however, caught on to the situation. '_Are they talking about the Monster Spirits?_' It took didn't take Jaden long to realize that was the answer and that Syrus and Hasselberry thought they came out of the Looney Bin. Or were dropped on the head as babies. Whichever came first.

Dark Panther suddenly had an idea and gave a devious, almost Naruto-like sneer. "Ghosts, huh? Heehee. I wonder if…" He 'walked' up to Syrus and tried to put his paw (Cats don't have hands……right??) on his pant leg, but obviously, it went through. What _no one_ expected was for Syrus to, almost at the exact same time as DP's (Noooo, not Dr. Pepper… mmm, Dr. Pepper –gurgle-) paw went through his leg, burst out in laughter. "Gahahahaaa!!" He was practically spewing tears from his eyes. "IT TICKLES!! GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!!" He fell flat on his ass.

An eerie 'WTF' aura dropped on all except Jaden and Syrus. Tyranno was the one to break the ice as he slowly slithered away from Syrus. "Oooooooooooo-KAY?"

"That felt really weird, and not in a good way." Dark Panther's pupils were shrunk down a size or two as bags developed under eyes and began to shudder. Once again, silence faulted on them like a wounded hippo. "Someone else is coming." A certain silver-haired, snobby tuxedo – wearing Pro League duelist walked up. "Wellllll, if it isn't the dork patrol and Captain Weirdo." He gave out in a sing-song voice. "And this is coming from the guy with a Kira Izuru haircut, … Aster." Immediately Aster facefaulted. "DON'T COMPARE ME TO THAT BLONDE EMO!!" (Another Bleach pun…) None of the Neo Spacians or Jewel Beasts caught the joke, leaving a parade of cartoon-like question marks to dance around their heads. Jaden then smirked. "Hey, at least it's better than what happened in the Genex afterparty."

Duel Academy; Genex Tournament Afterparty; DA 6 – Duel Arena

There was nothing like a good party to finally get some rest. Jaden just got back from defeating Satorious aka 'Frankenstein's Retarded Cousin' aka 'White Maniac' aka 'Vampire Wannabe' aka 'Jandice Man' (His whites are YELLOW!!!) and stopping the satellite named after the protagonist from Kingdom Hearts from crashing into the Earth, turning everything 'white' (How racist.) and then destroying everything (What the point of ruling something if you destroy it first? Freaking tell me!). All remaining participants were present (Who had not left the island.) and were having a blast.

Atticus was sweet-talking the Blue girls, among them being Jasmine and Mindy (The Bluesome Twosome). Hell Zane was being all 'Super-Emo', Chazz rubbing the glory of winning the GX Finals in student's faces like the dumb twin in a pair of siblings getting an A and doing the 'In-Your-Face' dance, and Jaden sitting at the wall with Alexis, Syrus, Bastion and the Sarge thinking Chazz finally lost his mind.

The festivities suddenly died down as there was a booming noise coming from the loudspeakers. All eyes fell on the stage revealing one Aster Phoenix on the stage; a microphone in one hand, and a bottle of sake in the other. Can you say reeeeeeeeeeeally drunk?

Aster Phoenix, with his tongue out, tie loose, 2 of his buttons undone, most of his right sleeve wet with some sort of yellow liquid (…), and one lazy eye, suddenly did something no one, even his fans or acquaintances expected him to ever do: Sing. Let alone horribly.

Aster wildly swung his sake bottle, a heavy pink blush dominating his face. "_Weeeeeeeeee are the _–hic- _champions, mah fer-eeeeeeeeeeehnds, DUHNDUHN-DUHN-DUHN --- WEEEEEEEEEEEE'LL keep on FIGHTING till the EEYEYEYEYENNNNND, DUHNDUHN-DUHN-DUHN---_".

After several cases of bleeding ears, broken glass and the occasional dead hobo later, Aster fell off the stage and flat on his face; his eyes swirling like pinwheels.

Jaden couldn't help but laugh to himself. He _knew_ one day that incident would come back to haunt Aster. And give him a wedgie.

"I never knew humans could sing so horribly." Air Hummingbird said flatly. He should know. Neo – Space rarely had any singers, but the Neo Spacians could tell Aster was no Taylor Hicks. Let alone Kouji Wada. (The Japanese Digimon song artist; they're pretty good; especially 'Hirari'.)

If looks could kill, Aster's face was like an A-bomb waiting to explode. "Oh no, you did NOT just say that! What if I told everyone you knew about the 'wings' problem??"

Slifer Red Dorm, REALLY LATE AT NIGHT

Aster couldn't believe it had to resort to this. Jaden _once again_ stole his favorite hairbrush from his yacht. How could he keep his ever-so-pretty haircut if his hairbrush was taken from him?

After many failed attempts of getting to the 'Dreaded House of Red' in the dark with a freaking flashlight, which a big mistake on his part, he was ready to kick ass and play card games.

And he didn't bring any cards.

Just as Aster was about to open the door to the perpetrator's door, the door itself burst open, smashing into Aster's face, causing him to trip over his feet, and fall down the stairs. At the same time, Jaden ran past the door, jumped over a rail, and unknown to Aster, was running away from a rather pissed off Winged Kuriboh, chasing him like a swarm of hornets.

"I'm sorry! I promise not to grab your wing by accident again!!' "KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!"

"Honestly, I think you were on drugs this whole time. Until I figured out what your problem was!!!" Aster laughed until he cringed as if his gut twisted. Jaden asked sheepishly "Drugs?? Me???" The Neo-Spacians all stared at each other and then at Aster as if they were telepathically asking "What are drugs?"

Syrus suddenly gave out a definite yell as if he discovered the cure to a disease. "Oh YEAH?? Then explain why Jaden and Johan always talk to themselves!"

Aster stopped laughing and shot back. "IT SHOULD BE PAINFULLY OBVIOUS. Jaden being more obvious, anyway. And that would be…"

"Yeah…?"

"…"

"…"

Everyone else just stared at Aster for an answer.

"…………………………………………………………"

"Well?"

"…"

"We're all waiting."

"Hello? Aster?"

"…"

"_Aster_…?"

'…"

"**ASTER!!!**"

Still nothing.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Are you sure?"

"**_YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"………Aliens."

Everyone facefaulted.

Little did El Tuxedo --- I mean Aster realize… He was only _half-right_.

For the first time in a long time, not to mention in a childish voice, Ground Mole spoke. "Well he is half- right… right?"

SEE? What did I tell you? … Right?

GAH! Too many rights! Can I go left now, mommy?

The silence was once again broken … _finally_.

"Attention all students! At exactly 3 PM, there will be a special surprise for all students and facility, courtesy of KaibaCorp, Industrial Illusions and the Pro League! This will be mandatory for all students, Red, Yellow and Blue, and all staff members to attend! I will see you all at 3 PM in the Main Duel Arena!"

It took only a few seconds for the group to absorb what was just released to the DA public. "A special surprise?! Sweet! I can't wait to see what happens!!" It was obvious Jaden was having a rough time holding his excitement. It was that excitement that made all his friends, human or spirit, simply resign themselves to smiling. "I wonder myself what is going to happen…" Aster showed some honest interest.

"I guess will find out soon enough." Syrus said, giving off a rather worried face, as if something bad may happen.

"I dunno 'bout you soldiers, but I sure am hungry. Running from ghosts gave me the munchies!" Jaden was about to protest, but his stomach did all the talking instead. He looked at his PDA, which revealed to be 11:47 AM. "Whoa, it's time for lunch!"

Wait a minute… _MUNCHIES_??? OMG! He does drugs!!

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Duel Arena, 2:58 PM

After a good lunch and a few laughs, the entire gang sat several rows from the center of the room, almost facing the center of the field.

Alexis spoke up "I wonder when Sheppard is going to show up…" "Yeah." Chazz replied. "I wonder when baldy shows up…" "CHAZZ!" "What??"

Ignoring the conversation, Jaden, Syrus, Tyranno, Bastion, who was rather ecstatic considering Sir Geeks-a-lot, and Johan sat leaning on the empty chairs in front of them. Aster sat in the row behind them, not stooping to their level, but showed a level of interest.

At last, the big announcement was about to be given out as Sheppard, Seto Kaiba himself, and two bodyguards on either side of him walked to the center stage.

"Attention, all students! Without further ado, I present the founder of Duel Academy and Legendary Duelist himself, MR. SETO KAIBA!!"

The crowd roared in excitement. Obelisk Blue girls were giggling to each other, and Syrus along with Tyranno and Bastion mustered all their strength to hold down the duel-hungry Jaden. Johan simply sweatdropped, wondering if Duel Academyi finally lost it.

After about 2 minutes of excitement, Seto Kaiba raised his hand as if to silence them. "Thank you for your, er… excitement. Now I personally will announce our little surprise." He turned to Sheppard, who nodded.

"After much consideration and interaction of the Pro League, there has been a decision. Four duelists from the Pro League have been chosen to fight against Duel Academy's top four duelists for a chance to, after they graduate, own a contract into the Pro League!!"

Everyone gasped and roared in bigger excitement then the first time. The only question was: Who were the four oh-so-lucky duelists?

"The first combatant, which will be held in this arena is………"

Chazz mummured, catching a few friend's attention. "Let me guess…"

"JADEN YUKI!!!"

"Alright!! I can't believe it!!" After a rather short victory dance later, he jumped over the rail a few rows from him and ran towards the stage, only to go fanboy on Kaiba. Poor, poor Kaiba.

Chazz smirked victoriously. "Told ya."

"Ohmygodit'syouit'sreallyyoutherealKaibaikeohmygodohmygodthisislikesocooland--"

Kaiba had to put his hand on Jaden's eyes to shut him up and keep him from hyperventilating.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"All idiotic antics aside, it's time to announce you opponent, so stand on your half. "Sure." Jaden walked to his half on the field.

"I present to you all, the opponent of Jaden Yuki is… Kaze Hyohana!!" A young man a little shorter than Zane came in, dressed in a garb that looked Ichigo Kurosaki's 'Tensa Zangetsu' kimono, only lighter in color and shorter trims with no sleeves, a cross between curly and spiky brown hair, light brown eyes, jeans and American sneakers; Nike to be exact.

Kaze gave off a smirk. "Charmed Mr. Yuki; Mr. Kaiba." It was hard to tell whether he was being polite, arrogant, or both. He jogged across the field to shake Jaden's hand and ran back to his side. "Are you ready, Mr. Yuki?" "I was born ready! And please, call me Jaden." "Very well…Jaden."

"Ready…?" Kaiba inquired. Both players nodded. "Then… **BEGIN!!!**" He threw his arm down like a referee.

**_"DUEL!!!!!"_** (Kaze: 8000, Jaden: 8000)

"If you don't mind, I will go first." Kaze said as he drew his sixth card and simply thought to himself. 'What to do, what to do…" He snapped out of his trance and smirked. "I will start of with the ever-devious 'Pot of Greed.'" He drew two more cards, making seven. "Now from my hand, I active the Continuous Spell Card known as 'Guardian Treasure!'(; Used by Raphael in the Dartz Arc) By discarding 5 cards from my hand, I draw two cards!"

Jaden blinked. "All that for two cards? That's pretty bold." Suddenly Dark Panther appeared. "You shouldn't be so quick to judge, Jaden." Kaze replied "Your fashion-senseless cat friend's right, Jaden." That shook Jaden slightly. "You can see Monster Spirits?" Kaze put his finger to his lips. "Shhhh, not too loud." Jaden realized this was in public, so he dropped the subject. "As I said, the second effect of this card also allows me to draw two cards instead of one during my Draw Phase!"

Bastion spoke up. "What an interesting card. Now he can double the probability of finding a conventional method to trounce Jaden's strategies!" Syrus and Tyranno looked at him strangely. Alexis translated. "That means Kaze's chances of defeating Jaden doubled." "But…" Aster protested. "Mathematically speaking, that also doubled the speed of his Deck going down to zero."

"How observant of your friends, Jaden. But what of the possibility of me having a strategy of countering that weakness?" Jaden realized that was the case. Mistakes and overlooking were two factors any Pro Duelist had to avoid in the equation that is Deck Construction.

"Of the three cards in my hand, there is a card for that purpose. I now activate the Field Spell card called 'Memory's Skyscraper!! ()'"

The field changed from the Duel Arena to several buildings surrounding them along with a large Skyscraper between them. Jaden, Kaiba, Sheppard, the gang and all of the other spectators stared in awe. It was even raining, although it was obviously a hologram.

"As long as these buildings are standing tall, _four_ things will happen. The first is that both players must place all cards in their Graveyard face-down at all times and shuffle them during their respective opponents' End Phases. The second ability is that during our own Standby Phases, if there are more than 5 cards in either Graveyard, that player then can _randomly_ select one card in their Graveyard and add it back to their hand!"

Everyone was shocked. Is there really such a card?

"I haven't even said the frosting on the cake. All of my monsters now gain 300 ATK and DEF while face-up. There is also one last ability, but it wouldn't matter now. I Set a monster and then Set one card face down. That's it."

"Alright, my turn!" Jaden exclaimed as he drew his card and looked at his hand. "I summon Bubbleman in Attack Mode! (ATK: 800) And since there are no other cards on my field, I draw two more cards!" (I am using the anime effect) Jaden made a wider grin. "Now, since so many haven't seen these cards, it's about time they made their world debut! I activate 'Common Soul'! Now by selecting any face up monster on the field, I can Special Summon a 'Neo Spacian' from my hand to that side of the field! So come on out, Neo Spacian Flare Scarab!" In a miniscule pillar of fire, the bipedal insect appeared in a triumphant pose (ATK 500).

"!!!!" Kaze looked speechless. "So _this_ is a Neo Spacian. Not bad." "Not bad? Well, what if I said Flare Scarab gains another 400 ATK points for all of your Spell and Trap cards?" "WHAT??" Flare Scarab roared as is ATK increased to 1300. "And thanks to Common Soul, Bubbleman gains the same ATK as the Neo Spacian has!" Jaden stated as Bubbleman roared in fury as his points went from 800 to 2100.

"Alright, J! Show him what the Neo Spacians can really do!", Syrus cheered on. "You got it buddy! But first I'll also active an Equip Spell called 'Neos Energy'!() A 'Neo Spacian equipped with this card gains another 800 ATK but loses 300 every one of my Standby Phases." Jaden gave off a sheepish grin. "You've got to be friggin' kidding me! 2100 and 2900!?", Kaze exasperated.

"And I'm not done yet! Now I active 'Quick Summon'! (; Used by Jaden, Zane and Amon Garam) Now I can Normal Summon another monster! Come out, 'Dandylion' (It is a Japanese only- OCG card), in Defense Mode!" The lion-like flower popped out of the card in a defensive stance. "Now, Flare Scarab, attack his face-down monster with Burn Slash!" The bipedal obliged as he fired a large fireball at the set card, only to reveal a large pink blob with an upside-down face and doll-like blush marks. The blob got mad and bounced off its card and grasped Jaden's head with its mouth, causing him to run around in circles like a herd of chickens. All in the room, including Jaden's own monsters, cringed at the sight. When it released itself, Jaden's face was decorated in bite marks as his Life Points dropped by 1000 points.

"How did Jaden lose Life Points??" Syrus blurted out, thinking it was a cheap shot. "That is the meanest pillow I've ever seen." Hasselberry couldn't help but say that. Bastion then said "Actually, that was a marshmallow." "WHA!?!?" Was all the two other Ra's could muster. "To be specific…" Alexis continued. "… That was 'Marshmallon' (ATK: 300 DEF: 500  ATK: 600 DEF 800; used by the little Yugi; it is a Japanese only- OCG card), a cute monster with two mean punches. One, it can't be destroyed in battle. And second, if it was attacked while face-down, Jaden would lose 1000 Life Points." Jaden grabbed his head in pain. (Jaden: 8000  7000). "Ow. That really hurt. I guess I'll place a card face-down and end it there."

"Very well. My draw!" He drew his two cards, meaning only two cards in his hand. For now…

"I active the effect of my Skyscraper!" The mantle of the skyscraper glowed a bright light as it extended to Kaze's Duel Disk. "Now since there are 6 cards in my Graveyard, I randomly get a card back." He reachd his hand to the Graveyard slot and watched a card being dispersed, then extracted it. Kaze grinned. "I active the card I received; the Quick-Play Spell Card 'Trap Booster'! By discarding a card I card activate a Trap Card from my hand! And guess what I do? I send 'Night Assailant' to the grave to active 'Call of the Haunted'! Revive, 'Sangan'!" A small three-eyed creature with green clawed arms and legs appeared in Attack Mode. (ATK: 1000 DEF: 600  ATK: 1300 DEF: 900). Flare Scarab and Bubbleman gained another 400 points. (ATK: 2100  2500 / ATK: 2900  3300)"Also, the effect of 'Night Assailant' (ATK: 200 DEF: 500) is initiated, allowing me to return any _other_ Flip Effect Monster from my Graveyard!"

"Say WHA??" Jaden at first was surprised, but then instantly smirked. "Theirs is just one problem. You don't have any in your Graveyard!" Kaze scoffed. "Oh, really? Do you have a bad memory? Remember my 'Guardian Treasure'?" This made Jaden think, which was hard to believe considering this is _Jaden_ we're talking about. Realization dawned on him.

"_I active the Continuous Spell Card known as 'Guardian Treasure!' By discarding 5 cards from my hand, I draw two cards! And the second effect of this card also allows me to draw two cards instead of one during my Draw Phase!"_

"Then that means…" "That means…" Kaze smirked. "…The 'Magician of Faith' I discarded on my first turn comes back to my hand!" Kaze watched as the card was spat out of his Graveyard, and placed the card in his hand. "I'll Set another monster and a card face down. Now Sangan, deflower Dandylion! Claw Crash!" Sangan instantly jumped at the scared creature as it cleaved through its stomach and exploded. Jaden seemed to enjoy the carnage. "Now for Dandylion's special ability! Whenever it's sent to the Graveyard, I get two Fluff Tokens (ATK: 0 DEF: 0 in) in Defense Mode! And since you destroyed a monster in battle, I can activate 'Hero Signal'! Now I can Special Summon any Level 4 or lower 'Elemental Hero' from my hand or Deck!" He ripped out his Deck took out one card. "Come on out 'Sparkman' in Attack Mode!" The electric hero jumped out of the sky and landed in a serious pose, as if ready to kick some ass.

"Tch." Kaze seemed disappointed. "I end my turn." "Alright then. Draw!" Flare Scarab and Bubbleman lost 300 attack points due to the 'Neos Energy' and 'Common Soul' combo. (ATK: 2500  2200 / ATK: 3300  3000) Upon looking at his card, Jaden gave off a huge smile. "I sacrifice my two Fluff Tokens to summon Elemental Hero Neos!!" The two tokens disappeared and were replaced with the ever-powerful space hero. (ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000) "!? Neos?" Kaze was surprised, but after a second, he smirked wickedly. "Gotcha!"

Jaden seemed confused. "Am I missing something?" "Yes you are, Jaden. I active my Trap Card, 'Tribute Death Chain'!" () Suddenly, 4 chains extended from the card and plunged themselves through Jaden's monster's chests, which exploded on contact. Then Kaze's Sangan and Call of the Haunted cards disappeared into thin air.

"Guys, I think I'm lost on this." Syrus quivered at the scene. "You and me both, soldier." Tyranno was also stupefied. Bastion once again spoke up. "'Tribute Death Chain' only works if the opponent were to Tribute Summon and removing 2 cards on the player's field who activated it.. All of the opponent's monsters in Attack Position are destroyed, and then the opponent draws 2 cards."

Jaden drew his two cards and smiled even bigger. "Thanks!" "W-what? What do you mean??" Jaden smiled "You'll see. I play 'Neos Draw'! () First, I must send all Neo Spacians or Neos in my hand to the Graveyard. Then for every Neos or Spacian in my Graveyard, I get to draw one card! But if any cards are Normal Spell or Trap cards, they're shuffled back to my deck and then I draw two cards!" He revealed Aqua Dolphin in his hand and sent it to the Graveyard. Then the spirits of Aqua Dolphin, Flare Scarab and Neos place their hands on Jaden's deck as he drew three cards. "Well I drew 'Hero Ring', so it goes back to my Deck." He shuffled back that card into his Deck and drew two more cards, making five cards. Jaden was smirking so hard, he was jumping around in excitement.

"Alright! I play 'Chrysalis Party'! () Now for every Neo Spacian in my Graveyard, I get to Special Summon that number of 'Chrysalis' monsters from my hand or Deck! Since are two Spacians chilling there, I get two Chrysalises! So come on out, 'Chrysalis Mole' and 'Chrysalis Panther'!" As if on cue, a baby mole and panther in little transparent cocoons appeared and cooed softly at their master. (ATK: 700 DEF: 100 / ATK: 800 DEF: 300, respectfully.) "But they won't be around for long, since it's time for a growth spurt! Go, 'Contact'!" A huge light erupted under the baby animals, which quickly dispersed, in which the grown up 'Ground Mole' and 'Dark Panther' made their huge entrance.

"And I'm not done yet! Now I activate a Spell Card called 'Panther Illusion'!" ()At that time a dark-purple mist emitted from the feline alien's paws, reaching his opponent's field. "'Panther Illusion' only works by discarding one DARK monster from my hand or Deck to the Graveyard while Dark Panther's out. All of you Set cards' effects are negated for this turn, and I card destroy one face-up monster on your field!" The mist then destroyed Marshmallon and strangled the face-down Spell/Trap Card the second Jaden placed 'Elemental Hero Necroshade' (ATK: 1600 DEF: 1800) from his Deck to his Graveyard. "Now for something even stronger! I activate 'Neos Parade'!" "Now if I have at least 2 Neo Spacians on the field in Attack Mode, they gain 200 points for every Neo Spacian and Chrysalis in my Grave for the next 3 turns!" Both of the Spacians glowed a bright blue aura. (ATK: 1000  1800 / ATK: 900  1700).

"Now Ground Mole, attack Kaze's face down monster with Ground Drill!" Ground jumped into the floor, drilled through and blasted underneath the monster, which turned out to be the 'Magician of Faith' (ATK: 300 DEF: 400  ATK: 600 DEF: 700). Unfortunately, the boost didn't save her. Kaze only smirked. "By flipping her, I can now return any Spell in my Graveyard to my hand. And I choose 'Revenge of Destiny'! () "I don't know what it does, but it can't save you from Dark Panther's attack! Attack with Dark Sharp!" Dark Panther jumped at Kaze and bit him on his right arm and clawed his legs. It only took a second for Dark Panther to be shocked as he jumped away in confusion. "What's a matter, kitty? Don't like the taste?" Jaden was confused. "Hey! You didn't lose any Life Points!" Hasselberry agreed. "You're cheating, recruit!"

"Hold your tongue, boy!" Kaze shot back. "Wow, quite a conversation." Aster replied sarcastically. Johan, Alexis, Bastion and Chazz nodded in agreement. Syrus felt that it made the least sense to him. "What I don't get is how Kaze didn't lose points."

"The reason I didn't lose points was that I discarded 'Revenge of Destiny'. By discarding it from my hand to the Graveyard all Battle Damage from 1 attack becomes 0. Then I can add a monster with 1000 or fewer Attack _and_ Defense Points from my Deck to my hand. And I select 'Dark Swordsman Suzaru!'" (ATK: 200 DEF: 1000).

"I Set one card face down and end my turn." "Then it's my turn." "Now I activate my Skyscraper's effect!" The same light revealed itself. "I get back one card… and then active 'Reversal Treasure!" () Now by sending a card in my hand that lets me draw cards to the Graveyard, I can draw one extra card from its original effect. Since I discard 'Jar of Greed', I can draw _two_ cards!" He drew and looked carefully. He smirked again. "I activate 'Deceived Summoning'! () Now I can select any monster on your field, and must Special Summons as many monsters from your Deck as possible with the same Level and at least one word in their card name as the selected monster's name. I select Ground Mole!" Ground Mole started to glow an eerie red aura, which freaked him out. "Now you must summon more Neo Spacians!" Jaden shrugged and placed his two remaining Spacians on his field. "I'll summon 'Air Hummingird' in Attack Mode (ATK: 800 DEF: 600) and 'Glow Moss' in Defense Mode!" (ATK: 300 DEF: 900) Kaze gave off a low laugh, which caught everyone's attention, even Kaiba's.

"Now the second effect of my spell initiates! For every monster on your field after the Summonings, I gain 1000 Life Points!" His Life Points increased by half of what he had. (Kaze: 8000  12000). "But the last effect allows me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my hand as long as it is weaker than you strongest Level 4 or lower monster. Since Dark Panther currently is the strongest (ATK: 1800), I get a monster with 1800 or less! I call forth my 'Dark Swordsman Suzaru!'" The same card he got last turn finally appeared. He grasped the halberd in is his left hand tightly and on a downward angle, while he slowly raised right halberd over his shoulder, sporting a bored expression. (ATK: 200 DEF: 1000  ATK: 500 DEF: 1300)

"500 points is awfully weak, don't you think?" Jaden questioned. Kaze frowned at the question. "Once Suzaru is summoned, I count the number of face up cards on your field, then multiply by 1000, in which Suzaru will gain that many points!" There were four cards; four Neo Spacians.

"That means 4000 more points!!!" Bastion was shook by the simple algebra presented. "That means Jaden's in for a world of hurt." Aster said dryly. (ATK: 500  4500) "And that's not all. Don't even consider using a Trap Card during either of our Battle Phases, think again! You'll take 600 points of damage per Trap!"

Jaden didn't know what to do. Kaze already had a monster with 4200 ATK, and Traps will cost him a lot of points. He didn't have a great deal of healing cards, so that qualified as a big problem. "Suzaru, clip that bird's wings with Black Halberd Storm!" Air Hummingbird didn't stand a chance. Jaden screamed as he lost a big chunk of points. (LP: 7000  3300)

"I end my turn with one facedown card." Kaze smirked. There was nothing Jaden could do to stop his onslaught. Or so he thought…

"Since I have way over five cards in my Graveyard, I'll take a card back, courtesy of your Skyscraper!" He smiled. A play Fake Hero! So I get to Summon a Hero from my hand, as long as it doesn't attack, and it comes back to my hand when the turn's over!" He surveyed his hand again.

'_Neos and 'Neo Space'. Perfect!'_ Jaden knew how to strike back. "I'll summon Neos!" The extraterrestrial Hero made his star appearance once again. "Neos! Dark Panther! CONTACT FUSION!!" The two creatures nodded and jumped into the air in a flash of light, revealing Neos in a black, panther like jumpsuit complete with claws and wings that were as thin as a silhouette curtain. "Meet your worst nightmare! 'Elemental Hero Dark Neos!'" (ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000) The Hero glared at the Dark Swordsman, as if there doing a staring contest of some sort. "And to top it all off, I play Neo Space! Now my Neos Fusion Monster can stay on the field, gets a boost AND you're Skyscraper is destroyed!" (ATK: 2500  3000)

Jaden was shocked at the sight before him. The Skyscraper remained! Kaze smirked, producing a plastic fork out of nowhere. "Hey, Jaden. Remember when I said there was a fourth ability? As long as it's out, _BOTH PLAYERS_ can have a Field Spell out!! So here's a fork so you can eat your words!" He tossed the fork at Jaden like a baseball for vain comic relief. No one laughed.

Syrus instantly got scared. "So Kaze still has a chance?" Looks like that building had one more strategy in its platoon!" Hasselberry noted. "Can you for once **_NOT_** involve the army in your puns??" "Or what??" A new voice interjected. "_Be quiet_!" The rest of the gang turned to see Blair, Martin, Amon, Jim and O'Brien sitting next to them.

Chazz shot up. "How the F# did you sneak up on us!?" Amon replied. "Actually we didn't sneak up. Your eyes were glued on the Duel. In short, you're ignorant." "Why I oughta--" "Chazz, stop!" Alexis pulled him by the ear. "Owowowowowowow! That hurt Alexis!" "Not as much as you're hurting your own damn reputation by making a fool of yourself!" Alexis corrected him. No, more like owned him. Ojama Yellow poofed instantly. "Ya know, Boss, the dame's got a point."

Kaze faked a cough, irritated. "_Getting back to the duel now_. I assume Dark Neos has an effect?" Jaden smiled sheepishly. "Well, if you consider he can negate a monster's effect, then YES, he has a special ability." Kaze paused. "Negate… NEGATE!?" "Dark Neos, negate Suzaru's special ability!!" Dark Neos obliged to his master's command as his muscles tensed. A dark-purple aura surrounded Suzaru, weakening his strength, as well as his posture. (ATK: 4500  500)

"Now Dark Neos! Attack Suzaru with Last of Black Neos!" For an instant, it looked like Dark Noes' claws extended slightly. His wings expanded slightly as he dove from the sky and clawed Suzaru in the chest. Suzaru pixilated and exploded on contact, along with some of Kaze's Life Points. (LP: 12000  9500). Kaze seemed happy. "By destroying Suzaru, I'm more than welcome to play this! The Continuous Trap Card known as 'Dark Halberd Glass'!" () As if on cue, the two halberds fell from the sky, landing and impaling themselves on ether side on the centerfield.

"As long as these swords are out, any monster with fewer ATK points than the Battle Damage I took when Suzaru's destroyed in battle cannot battle. End of story."

"But that's 2500 points!" Bastion pointed out. At the same time, the center of the wall started dripping blood-like liquid, spelling out '2500'.

Jaden sighed, knowing there's nothing he could do. "Aw man. I guess I end my turn."

Kaiba, after a long time, finally smiled. _'This duel is actually exciting. I should have brought popcorn.'_ In fact, he lightly jogged out of the arena to get some. Fortunately, only a few people caught sight of it, but forgot after the dialogue picked up.

"It's my move." Kaze drew and smirked. "I activate 'Graveyard Fortune'. () This allows me to remove every card in my hand, my Graveyard and my field from the game. But for every four cards removed, I draw 1 card." He counted carefully. "Sixteen cards are removed. The audience watched as Kaze's Skyscraper, the Halberd's barrier, his Graveyard and hand vanished. He then extracted the top 4 cards of his Deck. He smiled and gave a low laugh.

"Excellent. I activate 'Ultimate Twilight'!" () Thanks to its effect, since I already activated Memory's Skyscraper, I remove 10 cards from the top of my Deck from play to bring out my most powerful monster. Come forth, 'Keyblade Master Roxas' () in Attack Mode!!!!" The said Keyblade Master (KH2) appeared in his Organization XIII; his hood off; wielding the silvery-white Oathkeeper in his left hand, and the black and green Oblivion in his right. (ATK: 1300 DEF: 3000)

Jaden stared in excitement. "Wow, he looks so cool! What does he do? Huh? Huhhuhhuhhuhhuhhuhhuhhuhhuhhuhhuhhuhhuh??????"

Kaze smiled contently. "I see you're interested. But you wont't be so excited soon enough. I activate Roxas' effect. Once per turn, he destroys 1 card on your field by sacrificing the ability to attack. But that's about to change. I activate the Continuous Spell 'Overtaker'!" ()

"This spell makes the icing on the cake! Now Roxas can attack twice, and Roxas' effect changes to negating his _first_ attack!!"

Kaze remained quiet as he let the crowd murmur on what was going on.

Bastion looked like he was seriously calculating in his head; trying to assess the odds. "That means Roxas can attcak _and_ destroy a card every turn! But Kaze's drawing speed returns to normal, seeing that Guardian Treasure is removed from play now."

Johan was the first to catch on, and grimaced upon realization. "He's right. Jaden's in a tight spot."

Jaden's friends watched on, wondering how Jaden can counter this conundrum.

"I activate Roxas's ability! Destroy Neo Space with Overtaker!" Upon command, Roxas jumped into the air, doing several flips, holding out both Keyblades, causing sparks to parade from the very edges of the blades, like an electric fire.

Jaden could have sworn he saw a Ra Yellow girl in the crowd write a huge '10' on a piece of posterboard.

Roxas ended by throwing the Oblivion at Jaden's Duel Disk, spitting out the Field Spell compartment, causing Neo Space to vanish away to the Graveyard. Its rainbow-colored display immediately dispersed, weakening Dark Neos. (ATK: 3000  2500).

"I end my turn." Kaze smirked, shocking everyone. Some people thought that left Kaze wide open, since Roxas was weak compared to Dark Neos, and even without him, both Grand Mole and Glow Moss had some sort of edge, if the time came.

But unfortunately, it was a _big_ 'if', and it played into Kaze's hands.

Dark Neos yelled in pain as he turned into a purple beam of energy and returned to Jaden's deck.

"_Oh no_!! This is bad!" Jim yelled out to no one in particular. But those who saw Jaden's Neos deck, even played it, knew what he meant.

Amon fixed his glasses. "Jaden's Neo Spacians and Neos combos are his biggest trump cards, and there's no doubting it, but…"

Syrus replied worryingly. "'But'?..." The rest of the gang, excluding Amon, Jim and Aster (Who just facefaulted), sweatdropped.

Alexis interjected. "What he means Syrus, is that the Neos Fusions have a side effect from being used." Bastion nodded and continued that statement. "If fusion were like a formula, it would be comprised of two or more monsters, along with a 'Polymerization' spell. But with the Neo Spacians' special effect, that's not needed, with spares Jaden some trouble… and a dramatic cutscene. But all things come with a price."Alexis continued. "And Neos is no exception. Since the monsters fuse by returning to Jaden's deck, so will that fusion at the end of the turn; unless Neo Space is out, of course." Realization dawned on the little bluenette. "So basically…"

Amon closed the subject. "It's Jaden's Achilles' Heel."

Since Kaze ended his turn, Jaden goes. "My turn! Draw!" He drew and giggled. "Looks like my Neo Spacians pulled through for me again! I'll play 'Neos's Magical Study'!" () "Now if I have two or more Neo Spacians on my field, by sending one to the Graveyard, I get a Normal Spell from my Deck or Deck to my hand. However, I can't play it this turn, or discard it for any reason. So I'll send Glow Moss packing, and go ahead." He drew his card, and received his 'Final Contact Fusion'. "I end my turn."

Kaze drew. He knew that the only monster Jaden had out was Ground Mole, whose ATK restored to normal. (ATK: 1700  900) Even if he could attack with Roxas, who couldn't battle monsters under 1300 ATK, Ground Mole would return Roxas to his hand, ruining his plan. "I set a card and end my turn."

Jaden drew and waited for a few seconds. "Well, it's been fun." Kaze cocked a brow. "Hm?" "You are about to know my Deck full power! I activate 'Final Contact Fusion'!" "By paying half of my Life Points, I can initiate Contact Fusion on Neos and any Neo Spacians in my Graveyard to form a new Fusion. But there's more! The effect of the Fusion Monster returning to my Fusion Deck is negated!" (Jaden: 3300  1650)

Everyone in the crowd, especially 'Jaden's Friends Incorporated' were taken by storm.

Jaden pumped an arm up in the air. "Neos! Air Hummingbird! CONTACT FUSION!!!!" A burst of white and green spat from his Graveyard and back to his Deck, exploding into a new light, in which some students and individuals took out sunglasses; along with Amon, who took out some rather stylish ones. The light faded, revealing Neos in a red bird-like attire, complete with wings.

Did anybody ask if Neos got new shoes? Because if so, he/she/it is RETARDED! Wait… _it_?

"Air Neos, if my Life Points are lower than yours, will gain points equal to the difference!" (Jaden: 1650 / Kaze: 9500) Kaze blurted out. "7550??!"

Air Neos yelled as a green aura enveloped him. (ATK: 2500  10050)

"But there's more! I activate 'Berserk Hero'! Now by sending an Elemental Hero from my hand to the Graveyard, an Elemental Hero on my field gains its points, but is destroyed at the turn's end." He discarded his Bladedge from his hand. (ATK: 2600)

Air Neos was once again enveloped in a green aura. (ATK: 8700  12650)

The new point average brought everyone to astonishment.

"And thanks to Berserk Hero's second effect, Traps can't affect Air Neos! Attack Roxas with Skyboom Wing!!" The winged hero acknowledged his master's order and swiped his wings, creating waves of light energy, cleaving Roxas like butter.

Kaze knew it was over from there. (LP: 9500  0)

The entire crowd cheered on, seeing Jaden's victory. Syrus shouted at the top of his lungs "ALRIGHT!! JADEN WON!!!" Tyranno yelled as well. "Some hold me!" The record scratched at this moment, causing everyone in the gang to stare at him. "_Woo_! Beautifully done, mate!" Jim yelled, praising the Slifer Red on his victory. O'Brien, Amon, Aster, Alexis, Bastion, Johan and Chazz applauded; Chazz half-heartedly.

After a minute or two of applause, Seto Kaiba came in with a _HUGE_ tub of buttered popcorn. "OK, I found the popcorn!!"

The record scratched again. Kaiba remained silent for a few seconds. "The duel's over already? _Damn_." he muttered to himself. Several seconds later, he regained control of the crowd's attention.

"Very well, let the second duel commence! Our Pro League Duelist; the man with 200 IQ, second in dueling science only to the famous Dr. Eisenstein, DR. DUEL!!!"

At this time, a man in his late thirties, standing probably six and a half feet tall, dark blue hair shaped into an intelligent looking haircut, a dark-blue beard and goatee that covered most of his chin, wearing a white lab overcoat over a brown university blazer and black dress pants. The words 'Dr. Duel' are written in red and black graffiti on either side of the overcoat.

Bastion whispered to himself, unaware that Alexis, Chazz, Amon and O'Brien heard him. "Bastion whispered to himself, unaware that Alexis, Chazz, Amon and O'Brien heard him. "_THE_ Dr. Duel?? He's Eisenstein star pupil in Duel Physics. I got to get his autograph when I get the chance…"

"And his opponent, the one who was chosen by the legendary Gem Beasts… JOHAN ANDERSON!!"

Johan's eyes widened 'I could get into the Pro Leagues? Nice.' Suddenly Topaz Tiger appeared, looking cramped in the seats. "I don't trust that man. He seems… off…" Topaz Tiger growlesd slightly.

Johan nodded, letting the cat know he's prepared without having to attract attention.

Jaden walked up back to his seat, but stopped in front of Johan. "Be careful. Kuriboh senses something weird from him…" he said warningly. "_Kuri kuri_" Kuriboh frowned, showing that he felt something bad about to happen.

Johan stepped to the stage and looked at his Duel Disk. "You ready guys?" All seven Jewel Beasts nodded, then looked at their opponent, studying him. He seemed to be glaring at Johan; his piercing brown eyes seemed to disappointed for some reason. The seven animals were stopped by Johan. "Guys, stay calm; it's just a Duel."

Dr. Duel cocked an eyebrow. 'Who are you talking to?" Johan realized he was caught talking out loud. "Uh, no one?"

The older man frowned, deducing the answer. "Let me guess: _Duel Spirits_? Please, a smart boy like you shouldn't believe in such fairytales." Johan's eyes widened, insulted.

"You can't insult my family! I'll teach you!" All seven Jewel Beast looked angered, except Ruby, who looked hurt.

Sparks were going to fly.

­­­­­­­­­­­­

**_END OF CHAPTER 1_**

OC Cards:

**Memory's Skyscraper (Field Spell)**

Image: A transparent Sora and Roxas (Kingdom Hearts 2) fighting each other in front of a large building with a florescent yellow and light bluish-green star mantle above its first floor, in some dark area of a city where it was raining without end.

Effect: As long as this card is face-up both player's Graveyards are flipped face down, all cards sent to the Graveyard are face down, and are shuffled during their opponents End Phase. During each player's respective Standby Phases, if they have 5 or more cards in their Graveyard, that player may randomly add 1 card form their Graveyard to their hand. As long as this card is face-up, the card owner's face monsters gain 300 ATK and DEF. Both players can have a Field Spell active.

**Tribute Death Chain (Counter Trap)**

Image: Blue Eyes White Dragon and Dark Magician wrapped in black chains, while some of them were hacking at their flesh.

Effect: When your opponent Tribute Summons or Sets a monster, by removing 2 cards on your side of the field from play, destroy all of your opponent's face-up Attack Position monsters. If more that 3 monsters are destroyed by this effect, your opponent draws 2 cards. The drawn cards cannot be discarded for a cost.

**Neos Draw (Normal Spell)**

Image: Neos praying in front of an altar, while some sort of giant human hand descended be hind him, with three cards falling gently from the sky.

Effect: Send all possible copies of 'Elemental Hero Neos' and monsters with 'Neo Spacian' in its name to activate this card. For every copy of 'Elemental Hero Neos' and monsters with 'Neo Spacian' in its card name in your Graveyard, draw 1 card. If any drawn cards are Normal Spell cards or Normal Trap Cards, show them to your opponent, and shuffle them back into your Deck. Then draw two cards.

**Panther Illusion (Normal Spell)**

Image: Dark Panther jumping from the right side of the card to the left, flapping his cape which revealed a swirling vortex instead of the red nylon that was originally there, which the Japanese kanji for 'swirling world' was outlined in the vortex.

Effect: You can only activate this card by sending a DARK monster from you hand or Deck to your Graveyard while 'Neo Spacian Dark Panther' is face-up on your field. Destroy 1 face-up monster on your opponent's field. Your opponent's Set Spell and Trap cards cannot be activated until the End Phase of this turn.

**Neos Parade (Normal Spell)**

Image:Several Chrysalis monsters playing band instruments with Aqua Dolphin had the role of the parade leader, wearing the traditional goofy attire.

Effect: If there are two or more monsters on your field with 'Neo Spacian' in face-up Attack Position, all monsters affected by this card gains 200 ATK for every monster with 'Neo Spacian' and/or 'Chrysalis' in your Graveyard. This effect lasts until your opponents' third End Phase after this card successfully activates.

**Deceived Summoning (Normal Spell)**

Image: The image was a deranged king staring down insanely at an approaching army, holding a scroll with a skull behind his back.

Effect: Select 1 of your opponents' monster's to activate this card. You opponent must Special Summon as many monster with the same Level and as many of the same words in its card name as possible. After your opponent Special Summons as many monsters as possible, for every monster on your opponents' field, you gain 1000 Life Points. In addition, if you have only one Monster Card in your hand that can be Normal Summoned, if it is Level 4 or lower, by showing to your opponent, Special Summon in Attack Position.

**Dark Swordsman Suzaru (Effect Monster)**

(Level 4, DARK, Warrior, ATK: 200 DEF: 1000)

Image: A teenaged boy in a large, tattered black cloak with completely spiky brown hair and eyes; with two long, slender, black halberds connected by a black chain.

Effect: When this card is Summoned, for every face-up monster on your opponent's field, increase this card's ATK by 1000. If this card is destroyed by your opponents card effect, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponents' Life Points.

**Dark Halberd Glass (Continuous Trap)**

Image: Both of Suzaru's halberds in an X-shaped cross, with the chain rapped around the swords several times.

Effect: Activate this card only when you take Battle Damage when your 'Dark Swordsman Suzaru' is destroyed in battle. As long as this card is face up, your opponent cannot declare battle with mnsters with lower original ATK then the Battle Damage you took.

**Reversal Treasure (Normal Spell)**

Image: A treasure chest sucking in a 'Pot of Greed' and a 'Graceful Charity'

Effect: Discard 1 card in your hand that allows you to draw a predetermined amount of cards to the Graveyard. Draw 1 extra card from that effect. All of your card effects that activate during your End Phase are negated this turn.

**Revenge of Destiny (Normal Spell)**

Image: 'Destiny Hero Doom Lord' being hacked to shreds by a 'Sprit Reaper'.

Effect: By discarding this card from your hand to the Graveyard, negate 1 of your opponent's attacks if it attacks directly. Also, if you have 'Memory's Skyscraper' face-up on your side of the field, add 1 Level 4 or lower monster with an ATK and DEF of 1000 or less from your Deck and add it to your hand. If you have no other cards in your hand or on your field except 'Memory's Skyscraper', and your opponent has a total of 10 cards in his/her hand and field, add a 'Ultimate Twilight' and 'Keyblade Master Roxas' instead.

**Ultimate Twilight**

Image: A sun and moon crossing each other, creating a silhouette of a 'Keyblade Master Roxas' in a dark cloak with two key-like swords.

Effect: Remove ten cards from the top of your Deck from play if 'Memory's Sckyscraper is n the field or if it has been active for at least 5 of your own turns. Special Summon 'Keyblade Master Roxas' from your hand, Deck or Graveyard. If 'Keyblade Master Roxas' was among the cards removed from play, then you may Special Summon it.

**Keyblade Master Roxas (Effect Monster)**

(Level 8, LIGHT, Warrior, ATK: 1300 DEF: 3000

Image: A boy in his teenage years with blonde hair, wearing a rather odd black one-piece cloak with two tassel strings protruding. He is holding a silvery-white key-shaped sword in his left hand, and a black-and-green one in his right.

Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of 'Ultimate Twilight'. Once per turn, you may destroy one of your opponent's face-up cards. It cannot attack if its effect is active. This card cannot be in battle with a monster who's original ATK is lower than this card's original ATK. This card cannot attack directly. If 'Overtaker' is the only other card on your field and hand, this card cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects that designate a target.

**Overtaker (Continuous Spell)**

Image: Roxas, in his Twilight Town attire, fight Axel, chakarams in his hands, in the underground laboratory, surrounded by a ring of fire.

Effect: If 'Keyblade Master Roxas is the only monster on your field, it may attack twice. If its effect is activated, it may attack once. In this situation, all Battle Damage is reduced to 0.

**Neos's Magical Study (Normal Spell)**

Image: Air Hummingbird and Aqua Dolphin reading a book on a desk, while Flare Scarab and Glow Moss were reading some advanced mathematics on a whiteboard in the 'Royal Magical Library'. Ground Mole and Dark Panther were asleep on the floor; Dark Panther on top of Ground Mole.

Effect: Activate only when there are two or more 'Neo Spacians' on your side of the field. Send one 'Neo Spacian on your field to the Graveyard, then add a Normal Spell card from your Deck, show it to your opponent, then add it to your hand. You cannot activate the card this turn or discard it for a cost this turn.

**Final Contact Fusion (Normal Spell)**

Image: Neo Space exploding in light from its center, and Neos jumping into the middle of it.

Effect: Pay half of your Life Points. Return an 'Elemental Hero Neos' and card with 'Neo Spacian' in its name to your Deck and shuffle them back into your Deck. Special Summon a Fusion Monster with 'Elemental Hero Neos' as a Fusion-Material monster from your Fusion Deck. The effect of the monster returning to your Fusion Deck is negated as long as it remains face-up on youe side of the field.

**Berserk Hero (Normal Spell)**

Image: The image revealed a red-armored Bladedge, with parts of his armor peeling off, revealing long gold hair and green eyes.

Effect: Send a monster with 'Elemental Hero' in its name to the Graveyard. Select 1 monster with 'Elemental Hero' in its name on your side of the field. The monster selected monster gains ATK equal to the discarded 'Elemental Hero's original ATK. During that turn, the 'Elemental Hero' on your side of the field is unaffected by your opponent's Trap Cards. At the End Phase of the turn this card is activated, the 'Elemental Hero' affected by this card is destroyed, then half of the 'Elemental Hero's original ATK inflicted to your Life Points as damage.

Jaden: Whoa! Another sweet Duel coming up?! I can't wait!

Syrus: But for some reason, Johan seems to be angry at Dr. Duel.

Jaden: Johan… don't let your emotion's get in the way!

Jaden and Syrus: Next Time! "**The Non-Believer! Gem Beasts VS The Art of Science**!"

Syrus: Hey, J? Why does Johan call the Gem Beasts his family?

Jaden: Well…

­­­­­­­­­­­­

I will update depending on how my schedule goes; I am already working on Chapter 2. I have the first 5 or so chapters planned out.

If you want to request anything, let me know.

I will be motivated if I get at least 5 reviews. Even more would be great!

Peace out!

-Dr. Weird (YamiNetto on deviantART)


	2. Chapter 2

All copyrights reserved to their respective owners. So I don't owe Yu-Gi-Oh.

Notes: All of Dr. Duel's cards with 'Advanced Placement' in its name were INSPIRED by 'The Actual Genex Tournament" by Austin Jade. THEY DO NOT HAVE THE SAME EFFECTS!!

_Most_ of Johan's cards are in the set "Force of the Breaker" / FOTB. It was released in Japan on February 15, 2007. The squares that show up in the text are intended to be arrows, asterisks and number signs for indicators, but FF can't process them. You can also check Johan's Deck list on Janime.info if you're confused on Johan's cards.

Enjoy!

Previously on DSI…

_Johan stepped to the stage and looked at his Duel Disk. "You ready guys?" All seven Jewel Beasts nodded, then looked at their opponent, studying him. He seemed to be glaring at Johan; his piercing brown eyes seemed to disappointed for some reason. The seven animals were stopped by Johan. "Guys, stay calm; it's just a Duel."_

_Dr. Duel cocked an eyebrow. 'Who are you talking to?" Johan realized he was caught talking out loud. "Uh, no one?"_

_The older man frowned, deducing the answer. "Let me guess: Duel Spirits? Please, a smart boy like you shouldn't believe in such fairytales." Johan's eyes widened, insulted._

"_You can't insult my family! I'll teach you!" All seven Jewel Beast looked angered, except Ruby, who looked hurt._

_Sparks were going to fly._

Chapter 2: The Non-Believer! Gem Beasts VS The Art of Science

Kaiba let himself release a small grin. '_Who would've thought I'd host a duel between a huge pro AND the holder of the legendary Gem Beasts?_' Kaiba walked onto the stage, raising a hand into the air.

"Ready?" Both participants nodded, keeping their eyes locked on each other. Then… **_BEGIN!!!!_**"

**_"DUEL!!!!!!"_**

(Johan: 8000 / Dr. Duel: 8000)

Dr. Duel smirked. "If it's alright, I'll start this little struggle." He extracted is sixth card. He smirked. "It's a shame. I was hoping to see what the Gem Beasts can really do. But, life isn't always fair." Johan cocked an eyebrow.

The 'good doctor' picked out a card from his hand. "I activate 'Card Destruction.' Now we lose our hands, but draw the same amount of cards we lost." Both combatants did so; Johan looked upset though.

Dr. Duel chuckled a little. Now I activate the effect of the 'Study Master' () in my Graveyard." Suddenly a burst of light burst from his Graveyard, revealing a man in his late twenties in a university graduation gown, holding a large blue book in his left hand.

"By removing him in my Graveyard from play, you Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster in your Graveyard that I choose, and I get any 'Advanced Placement' card from my Deck to my hand." He removed his Deck and revealed it to Johan. "'Advanced Placement Mathematics'() will do nicely. Now you must Special Summon 'Topaz Tiger'!"

In a flash of light, a yellow topaz stone appeared on the field and exploded, creating the horned tiger as he roared to reveal himself. "Johan, leave this man to me." The feline assured his master he would help in any way he can.

Dr. Duel seemed very surprised. "Did… did that tiger just talk??' The tiger smirked widely. "That's right, I can talk. Ya want me to stand on a ball with something on my nose?" Dr. Duel's glasses slid off his nose slightly. He shuddered and quickly affixed them.

"This is illogical. Tigers can't talk. And Duel Spirits aren't real. They're just a figment of your imagination. I'll say that I didn't except you to somehow animate your feline friend, but as far as it goes." Johan snapped. "DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY FAMILY!!"

Everyone, save a few obvious people, were surprised by this statement. Jaden was moved by this, but scared at the same time. Syrus caught that. "J? What's wrong?" Jaden reassured his short friend. "I-it's nothing. Honest."

Syrus didn't believe that. "J…" "It's nothing." "_J_…" knew when he was defeated. "I'll tell you later. Right now, Johan's dueling for something precious to him…"

"What?" Syrus was still confused. '_J…_'

Getting back to the Duel, Johan and Topaz Tiger glared at the adversary in front of them, who looked like he can care less. He suddenly smiled. "I activate 'Advance Placement Mathematics'! () But before I explain, what is it called when a number is split into equal pieces?"

Johan was surprised by the question. "What? This is a Duel, not a math class!"

Dr. Duel wagged a finger. "I beg to differ. Dueling _is_ math. Right now, its time for a lesson in _division._ Now, all I have to do is send a Monster Card from my hand to the bottom of my Deck; my 'Honors Student' for example; I can cut the attack points of all of your monsters into 2. Meaning your tiger gets half of his 1600 points neutered!!" As if on cue, Topaz Tiger was surrounded by a red aura, causing him to scream in pain. (ATK: 1600  800) "Are you alright?" Johan asked to his self-proclaimed 'father'. Topaz Tiger struggled to get up from collapsing. "Yeah, just dandy."

Dr. Duel smiled again, slightly sadistic. "You friend won't be so 'dandy' for long." He removed another card from his hand. "Now observe as I summon a second 'Honors Student'() in Attack Mode!" The flashed on the field in a flash of light, revealing a young boy, as old as a third year in Duel Academy. He had long brown hair with red flames dyed at the ends of the bangs and stray areas. He was wearing a white lab coat with a red flame pattern at the trims of the coat and sleeves. He was affixing a pair of pure black sunglasses over his ice blue eyes. He was holding a yellow book with a katana as the bookmark. (ATK? DEF?)

"My student is quite the researcher, because for every 'Advanced Placement' in my Graveyard, he gains 500 ATK and DEF! And also, your Spells cannot lay a finger on him!" (ATK: 500 DEF: 500)

Johan protested. "But your student's still weaker! Topaz Tiger has 300 more points!"

Dr. Duel chuckled. "Ah, how young minds are so naïve. You didn't except me to stop _there_, did you? Now, I activate 'Advanced Placement History'! () Now I pay 500 Life Points for every card in your hand; 2500; to see that many cards on top of your Deck!" (Dr. Duel: 8000  5500)

Johan looked at his five cards and felt joy, but at the same time, disappointment. _'Induced Summon', 'Amethyst Cat,' 'Ruby Carbuncle', 'G-Force', and 'Rainbow Ruins'. If I can hold out for five turns, I'll get 'Rainbow Ruins' and get a fighting chance! But… he'll know it too. After all… he has 197 IQ,; ideal for a Pro Duelist.'_

Johan reluctantly revealed his cards. Dr. Duel smiled. "Now I activate my 'Advanced Placement Dictionary'! () You must search for a card in your Deck and Set it if you have it in your Deck. If not, I lose 1000 Life Points. I select… 'Last Resort!'" Johan was shocked. Why would his opponent reluctantly _help_ him?

Jaden and the rest of the gang thought of this for a moment, until Amon turned to the rest of the group. "So he's going _that_ far? Ingenious, even cunning, but a fairly low tactic." Bastion caught on quickly. "Amon, you don't mean…" "That's right; he wanted a sneak preview of Johan's Deck. That, _and_ he Johan false hope." Jaden got upset. "What a low tactic…" "_Kuri kuri!_" Said the ever-familiar fluffball, Winged Kuriboh. Martin looked at Jaden. "Hm?"

Blair looked at Martin. "Martin?" The others looked at Martin. The boy talking was a rarity on its own, much less if something bugged him.

Martin smiled slightly. "It's nothing. I thought I heard something… I guess not." Of course, Blair knew the son of Bonaparte (YES, that's right!) wasn't one to lie in public, but she let it go.

Dr. Duel smirked. "Since there are now 3 'Advanced Placement' cards deposited in my Graveyard, my student can rush up on more material to study… 1000 points worth!" (ATK: 500 DEF: 500  ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500)

"Honors Student, time to put down a wild tiger! Attack Topaz Tiger! Book-Squirm!" As on cue, the Honors Student slammed his book shut, squatted, and jumped rather high for a nerdy monster. After a backflip or two, his book enlarged 100x its size, squashing the weakened horned tiger like a fly against a swatter. Even with T.T's automatic 400 ATK boost for battling another monster, it was a futile effort. (ATK: 800 1200) As Topaz died out, fragments of topaz gemstones swarmed together on a Spell/Trap Zone. (Johan: 8000  7700).

Dr. Duel laughed lightly. "Now the fun begins." Johan was confused. "What are you blabbering about? Explain yourself!" "Gladly. You see; although I hate to admit it, I couldn't have done this without your Tiger. For if my Honors Student _ever_ destroys a Level 3 or higher monster, I can sacrifice it…" Honors Student instantly shattered from the head down; its pixels reforming in the shape of an older Honors Student in a lawyer's suit and tie, with a slight beard and moustache. Instead of a book as a weapon, he was holding a black and silver suitcase half the size of his body.

"…In order to summon 'Honors Lawyer'! () (ATK? DEF?) Plus, for every 'Advanced Placement in my Graveyard, he gains 700 points!" (ATK: 2100 DEF: 2100) "Plus, he cannot be destroyed in battle! However, I must now end my turn after summoning my new colleague. Your move."

Johan smiled. "Why, thank you. Draw!" He looked and smiled. '_Looks like I have a chance. Let's do it, guys._' "First I activate the Spell called 'Gem Blessing'! By selecting any two 'Gem Beasts' in my Graveyard, I get to put them in my Spell/Trap Zones! Come back! 'Amber Mammoth'! 'Emerald Turtle'!" A cracked emerald and square Jello – shaped amber gem appeared on either side of Johan.

"Now I summon 'Sapphire Pegasus' in Attack Mode!!" As if on cue, a large circular sapphire rose from the ground, shone slightly and shattered. When the light faded, and white winged horse with yellow feathered eagle wings appeared. It horn and orbs in its wings were completely sapphire. (ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200) Sapphire Pegasus turned his head slightly. "Johan, leave it to me." Johan nodded and faced his opponent.

"When Sapphire Pegasus in summoned, I get to put a 'Gem Beast' from my hand, Deck or Graveyard onto one of my Spell/Trap Zones. 'Ruby Carbuncle'!!" A cracked ruby gemstone appeared on his field. "I activate Ruby's effect. If she's in my Spell/Trap Zone, she and all of my Gem Beasts are Special Summoned!!" A small light blue, four-eared carbuncle popped out of the shattering ruby. (ATK: 300 DEF: 300). When she landed, the ruby on her tail created a huge light, splitting into three beams, hitting all three gemstones, releasing the Gem Beasts inside.

On the far left was Topaz Tiger, then Ruby Carbuncle, then Sapphire Pegasus. The second to the right was a large gray wooly mammoth with a large and long tuft of silver hair going down one side of its forehead. It had an amber gem in its forehead, with a Japanese kanji that was barely visible due to the light fracturing off of it. (ATK: 1700 DEF: 1600) On the far right, a large old turtle with emerald pieces jutting out of the top of the shell, with two yellow dots in the shell showing its eyes. (ATK: 600 DEF: 2000). Topaz, Sapphire and Amber were in Attack Mode, Ruby and Emerald in Defense. "I set one card face down. I end my turn."

Dr. Duel smiled. "When then, I guess I'll go. By sending 'Advanced Placement Encyclopedia'() to the Graveyard from my Deck, I activate the Continuous Spell 'Advanced Test Brainwash'! () Now for every 'Advanced Placement' in my Graveyard, your monsters gain 200 points when in battle. But, there's a catch…" Johan raised a brow. "And that is…?" "If you attack me directly, by sending an 'Advanced Placement' to my Graveyard from my Deck, I can redirect the attack to one of your monsters. But the damage done through this process is halved. This it's destroyed at my 2nd turn's end. I set one card face-down. Now Honors Lawyer, attack—"

Johan yelled. "Hold it! As long as Amber Mammoth is standing strong, you can only attack him. So my Gem Beasts are safe!"

A red aura enveloped the businessman as his was forced to lunge at the behemoth. His suitcase enlarged to half the size of the stage, ready to crash down on the elephant-like monster. "Go, Trap Card! 'Last Resort!' Since you attacked, I get 'Ancient Rainbow City – Rainbow Ruins' from my Deck!" He immediately extracted his Field Spell from his Deck and slammed it into his Field Zone. The scenery around the stage changed to a Roman-style coliseum. A large rainbow and several clouds extended across the 'sky'.

Amber Mammoth was crushed under the suitcase. An amber gemstone appeared on Johan's Spell/Trap Zone. Johan winced from taking damage. (Johan: 7700  7300). "One card face down. Your move."

Johan proceeded to his Draw Phase. "I activate the Quick-Play 'M-Force'! (Used by Johan against Giese the Spirit Hunter) Now a 'Gem Beast' gains 500 points _and_ performs piercing damage this turn! Topaz Tiger, you're up!" The tiger glowed an emerald light and growled slightly. (ATK: 1600  2100) "And thanks to both your spell and his power, he gains 1000 more points! Attack Honors Lawyer with Topaz Bite!" (ATK: 2100 3100)

Dr. Duel let another smile grace his face. "Reverse Card, open! 'Shrink'!" The dreaded, and yet famous Spell, revealed itself. Topaz Tiger was enveloped in a dark red aura is it shrunk half of its size, looking like a little baby tiger. Awww.

"Sorry that your tiger can't stick around!" Dr. Duel exclaimed sarcastically. Although Shrink was played, it only cut T.T.'s _original_ ATK; 1600. But it still wasn't enough. (ATK: 3100 2300)

Sapphire Pegasus yelled. "Tiger has 200 more points, fool!" Dr. Duel raised an eyebrow, then smirked. "Wrong, you figment of my imagination! I discard 'Power Books' () from my hand for its special effect." (ATK: 0 DEF: 0)

A pair of two blue books with 'A' or 'P' on them, connected by a chain appeared on the field and vanished just as quickly.

"By sending it from my hand or Deck to the Graveyard during the Battle Phase, if my monster is weaker than its adversary, my monster gains 1000 ATK!" (ATK: 2100 3100)

Topaz Tiger was led to his doom. The 'Suitcase of Death' fell once again. The topaz gemstone appeared once again. (Johan: 7300  6500)

"I activate my Emerald Turtle's effect to switch Sapphire Pegasus to Defense Mode. I end my turn.

Upon those words leaving his lips, Honors Lawyer disappeared, replaced by a man slightly taller than H.L., with graying hair and a long white beard and moustache combo. He was wearing a large black garb that seemed to drag onto the ground. He was holding a large, jeweled and furnished wooden hammer behind his back like Temari from 'NARUTO' holds her fan. (ATK? DEF?)

"When Honors Lawyer destroys a monster in battle during my opponent's turn, he has enough credentials to become the 'Honors Judge'! But there's more. For every 'Advanced Placement in my Graveyard, he gains 1000 ATK and DEF!" (ATK? DEF?  ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000) "Plus, once he summoned, I get to add an 'Advanced Placement' from my Deck to my hand! I choose 'Advanced Placement Calculus! ()" He extracted the card without much effort.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Jaden and the Neo Spacians seemed to be in another dimension. Actually, no; in Jaden's head. Pretty roomy, too. HAHA!

Jaden seemed deep in thought; thinking about Syrus' question, secluding himself to a corner of his mind. All six aliens, along with Neos, looked at their master worryingly. Until Neos placed his hand on his shoulder. "Johan's just as strong as you are. He'll pull through his duel. So don't worry." Jaden smiled. "Thanks, but I'm not quite worried about Johan. He can easily take care of himself. But it's the others I'm concerned about. I think… I think they know of your existence. I guess 'talking to myself' tipped it off."

Aqua Dolphin shrugged. "Humans are intelligent and your friends are no different. They'd figure it out sooner or later."

Jaden protested. "I'm just scared of how they'd react. I'm sure they won't just accept it with open arms…"

Ground Mole joked slightly. "It's not like we're going to probe them or something."

Glow Moss, Flare Scarab and Dark Panther, Aqua Dolphin and Neos sighed as Air Hummingbird placed G.M into a headlock. "Don't joke on something like that, got it? That's a stereotype." G.M. nodded, trying to escape the headlock.

Jaden sighed. "Thanks, but I think we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

The silence lasted for a few seconds until a shrill voice called out to him. "_Jaden? Hello?_"aden was snapped back into the real world. Syrus and Tyranno looked at their friend worryingly. "J?" Syrus seemed to be bugged about something.

Hassleberry interjected. "You okay, private? You looked like you fell asleep. In the middle of a duel, no less. You sure you've been eating your vegetables?" Jaden smiled weakly. "Yeah. So how's Johan doing?"

"See for yourself." A new voice interjected. It belonged to one Aster Phoenix, along with everyone else looking concerned; except Chazz who clearly didn't care at the moment, already realizing the 'stupid problem'.

"Jaden, you sure you're fine?" Alexis questioned. Jaden returned to his goofy self. "Never better!"

_**Back to the duel…**_

Johan sighed. "I end my turn."

"Then I go." Dr. Duel claimed. "I'll activate 'Advanced Placement Calculus', allowing me to draw a card for every 3 cards on the field. 5 Gem Beasts, my Honors Judge and your Rainbow Ruins. 7; so I get two cards. Plus, my judge gets stronger thanks to my Spell's disposal." (ATK: 3000  4000)

He proceeded to draw and smiled. "I activate 'Advanced Placement Chemistry'. () By sending an 'Advanced Placement' from my Deck to my Graveyard, I can destroy a number of cards on your field, so long as there are more cards on you field. So if my 'Advanced Placement' cards are 'X', and your field is 'Y', which is 6; then the statement 'X Y' holds true. In short, for you 'challenged' students, I can destroy _any_ 4 cards on your field out of your 6. That's 66.66. In order, I choose Topaz Tiger, Amber Mammoth, Rainbow Ruins and Emerald Turtle!" Johan was not surprised. Honors Judge powered up even further through this. (ATK: 4000  5000)

"To clear things up, your Rainbow Ruins cannot be destroyed so long as 1 Gem Beast exists on your field. So I cleared your gemstones, leaving your Field Spell worthless, then I destroyed your turtle, with a troubling 2000 DEF. So sad. Fortunately for you, I must skip my Battle Phase this turn to play it this turn. I set a card and end my turn." Advanced Test Brainwash shattered.

Johan drew his card and smiled. "I activate 'Gem Soul'! () Now by paying 1000 Life Points, I can bring back as many Gem Beasts in my Graveyard back to my Spell/Trap Zones! (Johan: 6500  5500) Revive, Topaz Tiger, Amber Mammoth! Now I activate 'To The Wings' (Used by Johan against Giese) If Sapphire Pegasus is on the field, all Gem Beasts other than him come back to my hand. Next I activate 'Gem Force Breaker!' () Now I can send either 'G-Force, 'E-Force' or 'M-Force' from my Deck to the Graveyard! I choose my G-Force!" His sent his Trap to his Graveyard. Since all three Forces are in My Graveyard--"

"Wrong! You only have G and M!" "Oh really? It was one of the cards you made me toss with 'Card Destruction. Or did you forget?" Dr. Duel was shocked. '_He's thought ahead that far? Not bad for a brat, but it won't help in the long run. Hehehehehe…_'

"Like I said, with all 3 Forces in my Graveyard, I can play 'GEM Burst!!'! (Used to defeat Giese) Now by removing all 3 Forces in my Grave from play, I can place as many Gem Beasts as I can from my hand to my Spell/Trap Zones and for every one on my field, including Monster Zones, you lose 500 Life Points." The five gemstones; Topaz, Emerald, Amber, Cobalt and Ruby appeared, in perfect condition, silhouetting the transparent Duel Spirits of each gemstone, and Sapphire Pegasus; 3000 Life Points. All six monsters roared at the top of their lungs as a huge rainbow stream headed toward the non-believer.

Only to realize it was all in vain…

Amon, Bastion and Chazz picked up that idea the second they laid eyes on Dr. Duel expression. He was ecstatic!

"You stupid boy! I've been planning this move the whole Duel! Reverse Card, OPEN! 'DAMAGE CONFISCATION!!" () The Trap opened, causing a silhouette of a vampire to grab Johan and poised to bite his neck. "Now here's the deal. Unless you can remove a card from your hand from play that's the same category of card as the one that will cause me 2000 or more Effect Damage, the damage is negated, and you lose the Damage instead!" Johan surveyed his hand and sighed. There were only 'Amethyst Cat' and 'Gem Prayer' (Normal Trap). There were no Normal Spells in his hand. The vampire looked at his target gleefully and 'bit' Johan on the neck, making him lose damage instead. (Johan: 5500  2500)

Jaden and friends watched in horror as Johan counterattack failed miserably. Or did it? Johan was smiling. I active a card in my Graveyard called 'Gem Reflection'. By removing it from play when I take Effect Damage, you take the same amount." (Dr. Duel: 5500  2500)

"Why, thank you. Now I can Special Summon 'Pyrex Fairy' from my hand in Defense Mode!" (ATK: 0 DEF?) A giant Pyrex bottle emerged behind its master; a beautiful nude woman extending from the center of the bottle; long glass 'hair' covering almost of her body. "My fairy gains DEF equal to the damage I took when she's Special Summoned by her effect, plus 1000. Therefore…" (DEF?  4000) Plus when she's summoned, I can offer a monster to destroy 2 of your cards. I sacrifice Honors Judge to destroy Ruby Carbuncle and Cobalt Eagle!!" Both stones were destroyed. Johan didn't seem to mind. "I'll play 'Rare Value'. If I have 2 or more Gem Beasts in my Spell/Trap Zones, 1 is randomly discarded to give me two cards." Emerald Turtle dispersed. Johan smiled.

"I activate 'Gem Reincarnation'! By sending a number of cards from the top of my deck to the Graveyard, I can bring back as many 'Gem Beasts' in my Grave to my Spell/Trap Zones! I send 3 to the Grave…" He sent 'Magical Stone Excavation', 'Induced Summon' and 'Giant Trunade' to his Graveyard. "Revive, Ruby Carbuncle, Cobalt Eagle, Emerald Turtle!" All three stones appeared in front of Johan. "Now for the seventh Gem Beast; Amethyst Cat!"

In a flash, an amethyst stone shone brightly and exploded, revealing a slender pink cat with a feminine figure and a gold and amethyst collar, with gold spikes emitting from the back of her four legs. The cat meowed slightly and turned to Johan. "Hey Johan! Need my help?" She mused. Johan nodded.

Dr. Duel's glasses slid of his nose again. "This is utterly impossible! There are no such things as Duel Spirits! Is there no end to this nonsense!?" Amethyst looked insulted. "The only thing that's nonsense is your fashion sense! I mean, a grown man with a suit _and_ a lab coat? That's sooooo lame!" Johan giggled at his 'mother's joke. Jaden couldn't help but giggle as well. Chazz held a suppressed laugh; clutching his chest hard to do so.

It was clearly visible that a large vein popped out of Dr. Duel's head. "Oh really? The fact of the matter is that my Fairy has 3500 DEF, so not a single monster you own can harm it! There is no point in--''

"When Amethyst Cat battles, by cutting her points in half, (ATK: 1200  600) she can attack you directly! Amethyst Nail!" The feminine feline jumped into the air and pounced on Dr. Duel, slashing him in ways that cannot be described in mixed viewers; in _and_ out of the fanfic.

When Dr. Duel finally shook off Amethyst Cat, his lab coat and suit were in tatters at several areas and his glasses were crooked beyond certain repair. There was an L-shaped scratch on his forehead. (Dr. Duel: 2500  1900)

"I felt that. I actually _felt_ the attack." Johan blinked.

Johan smiled. "So do you admit Duel Spirits exist?" Johan smiled.

"If you don't rub it in, then yes. No little logic in any other hypothesis that—" Johan blinked slightly. Catching on, Dr. Duel ceased rambling. "Never mind."

"If you think that's real, you should see Rainbow Dragon. Too bad I don't have him in my Deck yet."

Dr. Duel's glasses slid again. "_The_ Rainbow Dragon? Well, no wonder…"

Johan and the Gem Beasts' eyes widened in surprise. "You heard of him?"

"Heard of him? I contributed part of my funding to its very excavation. Finding Rainbow Dragon would be the king of the crop in Duel Monsters history. I mean, he's living existence of Julius Caesar. I would never think twice about doing something for anything this prestigious."

Johan somehow felt relived.

"But we're still dueling. Therefore, I activate 'Advanced Placement Encyclopedia' in my Graveyard. By removing it from play with I take Battle Damage, I can destroy any card on your field. Ruby Carbuncle!" Once again, the ruby stone shattered.

"I set one card face down and end my turn." Johan smirked. Dr. Duel obliged. "Very well. Draw! I activate my Pyrex Fairy second effect! If there are no other cards on my field, I draw twice during my Draw Phase. Now I play 'Advanced Placement Medicine'. () By discarding my entire hand, for every card on your field, I gain 300 Life Points! That's 7, so I gain 2100!" (Dr. Duel: 1900  4000) He discarded his 'Science Soldier' and 'Gravity Behemoth' (Japanese Promo in 2007) to do so.

Johan smiled. "Now this duel is getting fun!" "Why, of course. I'm not letting down. I end my turn."

"Draw! This turn is over. Although I hate to destroy cards, I activate the Trap 'Jewel Prayer'! By sending a 'Jewel Beast in my Spell/Trap Zone to the Graveyard; Emerald Turtle, I can destroy 1 card on your field! Pyrex Fairy is destroyed!!" The emerald gemstone shattered and released a green laser, destroying the glass monster instantly.

"Now I play 'Gem Contract', allowing me to Special Summon and 'Gem Beast' in my Spell/Trap Zones! Revive, Amber Mammoth!!" The Kakashi-haircut mammoth appeared in a lash of orange (ATK: 1700 DEF: 1600).

"Attack directly!! Sapphire Tornado! Amethyst Nail! Amber Stomp!" The three animals performed their attacks, ending the duel. (Dr. Duel: 4000  0) "I…lost."

The crowd, especially 'Jaden and Friends', cheered for Johan's impressive victory. Both combatants shook hands. "When you find the Rainbow Dragon, give me a call." Johan nodded.

Some Obelisk Blue girls seemed to melt as Johan past them to get back to his seat. Jaden met him halfway to give him a high-five. Johan then noticed Jaden's expression, worrying him. "Something wrong?" Jaden leaned towards Johan slightly. After a minute of murmuring, Johan's smile dropped a bit. "Jaden, you shouldn't be ashamed of that. We _should_ tell them." As the J-twins walked back to the rest of the gang, Amon and Bastion among them giving odd stares, Kaiba spoke once again. "And now the third match shall commence! From the Pro Leagues, I present to you the master of 'turning a duel around', introducing… Reverse Kaimon!"

A young man, a rather short man for a Pro League duelist; probably 4'10". He had a grey cotton hoody on, with strands of brown hair leaking out over his blue eyes and sideburns. He had pants with its legs covering his Teva sandles. Several chains looped around the belt loops on his pants, creating the illusion of a chain 'skirt'. He had the sleeves of his hoody tattered, with large holes ventilating his arms. He wore three black armbands on his right arm, and a black FullMetal Alchemist wristband on his left wrist. He had an creepy smile, upsetting even O'Brien and Chazz; almost a Gin Ichimaru smile.

Johan looked around the group and cocked an eyebrow. "Hey, where's Aster?" Jim tipped his hat slightly. "Yeah, where _is_ the lil' joey?" The others looked at Aster's empty seat.

"…And his opponent is a well-known contender… ASTER PHOENIX!!!"

Most of the students, especially Jaden's group, were surprised. Jaden stood up. "But Aster's already in the Pro Leagues. How is it possible?"

"There's no need to complain about it, J." Jaden swung around and shrieked like a little girl. Aster was right behind him, freaking Syrus, Tyranno, Chazz, Alexis, Johan and Jim. Amon and O'Brien stared with a 'WTF' look.

"There's a reason I have to duel. My career is on the line." Jaden returned to his normal stature. "How?" "When Sartorious, who's my manager, was possessed and was openly the Society of Light's leader, my Pro League status was damaged. The Pro League refused to hire duelists who are clients to madmen, so I got in trouble."

Duel Academy West Duel Arena Exit

Aster could have sworn he heard Johan argue about something that had to due with 'spirits'. It's not like Johan was a necromancer or something… right?

Aster turned to see one of Kaiba's guards walk to him; a letter extending from his right hand. Aster politely took it and read the letter.

_Dear Mr. Phoenix,_

_We are sorry to inform you of an incident that involves your manager, Mr. Sartorious. Due to his 'incident' involving Duel Academy last school year, he was to be tried in court for illegal action of instigating a large-scale cult and mutilation and destruction of the Misgard Kingdom's satellite system SORA. Medical records indicate that he has also developed a short- term multiple- personality disorder. Although Prince Oujin has excused all accusation to your manager, it is Pro League protocol to alert the client of potential expulsion form the Pro Leagues. Here are a set of instructions, approved by KaibaCorp President Seto Kaiba, to have permission to duel an applicable Pro League duelist to evaluate your re-admittance into the Pro Leagues. We deeply apologize for the inconvenience._

_Sincerely,_

_The Pro League Board of Directors_

Aster felt like he has going to throw up and faint.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Aster sighed and walked to the stage and faced his vertically-challenged opponent.

Seto looked at Aster worryingly. '_Be careful, kid. You'll need it_.' He stepped forward. "Are both combatants nodded. "Then… BEGIN!!!"

**"DUEL!!!!!!!!"**

**End of Chapter 2**

**Study Master (Effect Monster)**

(Level 3, Earth, Spellcaster, ATK: 0 DEF: 0

Image: A college graduate in a stereotypical gown, hold a blue book in his left hand.

Effect: During your Main Phase 1 only, by removing this card in your Graveyard from play, add any 'Advanced Placement' card from your Deck to your hand. Then select 1 Level 4 or lower monster in your opponent's Graveyard and Special Summon it in Attack Position. You cannot activate Trap Cards this turn.

**Advanced Placement Mathematics (Normal Spell)**

Image: A whiteboards with equations made of blood, beginning to drip on the marble floor.

Effect: Send 1 Monster Card from your hand to the bottom of your Deck to activate this card. Until the end of this turn, all of your opponent's monster's ATK are treated as half of their original ATK.

**Honors Student (Effect Monster)**

(Level 3, LIGHT, Spellcaster, ATK? DEF:?)

Image: A young boy as old as a third year in Duel Academy. He has long brown hair with red flames dyed at the ends of the bangs and stray areas, wearing a white lab coat with a red flame pattern at the trims of the coat and sleeves. He has a pair of pure black sunglasses covering his ice blue eyes; holding a yellow book with a katana as the bookmark.

Effect: This card is unaffected by your opponents Spell Cards. For every 'Advanced Placement' in your Graveyard, this card's ATK and DEF are increased by 500. This card's ATK and DEF is unaffected by any other effect. When this card destroys a Level 3 or higher monster, offer this card to Special Summon 1 'Honors Lawyer' from your hand, Deck or Graveyard.

**Advanced Placement History (Normal Spell)**

Image: A large grey textbook with the Dark Magician's circle on the cover and several Post-It notes coming out of the pages.

Effect: Pay 500 Life Points x the number of cards in your opponent's hand. See that many cards from the top of your opponent's Deck. Both players see those cards and are placed on to of the Deck in the same order.

**Advanced Placement Dictionary (Normal Spell)**

Image: The Stern Mystic and Ancient Spirit of the Books struggling to open a large dictionary with the Dark Magician's circle on the cover.

Effect: Select one card name. Your opponent must add that card to his/her hand from his/her Deck and show it to you. If your opponent cannot find a copy, inflict 1000 Life Points of damage to yourself.

**Honors Lawyer (Effect Monster)**

(Level 6, LIGHT, Spellcaster, ATK? DEF?)

Image: An older Honors Student in a lawyer's suit and tie, growing a slight beard and moustache. He is holding a black and silver suitcase half the size of his body as his weapon.

Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of 'Honors Student'. This card's ATK and DEF equal the number of 'Advanced Placement' cards in your Graveyard x 700. This card cannot be destroyed in battle. When this card destroy a monster as a result of battle during your opponent's Battle Phase, offer this card to Special Summon 'Honors Judge' from your hand, Deck or Graveyard.

**Advanced Placement Encyclopedia (Normal Spell)**

Image: A bookcase with large, green books with "Gem Beast', 'Hero', 'Neo Spacian', 'Spirit', and 'Toon' in that order.

Effect: Remove 1 'Advanced Placement' in your Graveyard from play. Place 1 'Advanced Placement' in your Deck to the top of your Deck. Then shuffle your Deck. While this card is in the Graveyard, by removing it from play when you take Battle Damage, destroy 1 card on your opponent's field.

**Advanced Test Brainwash (Continuous Spell)**

Image: The arms on 'Brain Control' grabbing 'Tainted Wisdom' and 'Memory Crusher' by the skulls, forcefully absorbing bit of information in Matrix-like code.

Effect: You must send 1 'Advanced Placement' card from your Deck to your Graveyard to activate. During your opponent's Battle Phase, your opponent's monsters gain 200 ATK for every 'Advanced Placement' in your Graveyard. If your opponent attack your Life Points, by sending an 'Advanced Placement' from your Deck to the Graveyard, negate the attack and have that monster battle with one of your opponent's other face-up Attack Position monsters instead. Battle Damage by this effect is halved. Destroy this card at the End Phase of your 2nd second turn after activation.

**Power Books (Effect Monster)**

Image: A pair of blue books connected by a chain; either book sporting a large 'A' or 'P' on the cover.

Effect: During either Battle Phase, if one of your monster's battle, and its ATK is lower than your opponent's monster, by discarding it from your hand or Deck to the Graveyard, increase your monster's ATK by 1000 until the end of the Battle Phase.

**Honors Judge (Effect Monster)**

(Level 9, LIGHT, Spellcaster, ATK?, DEF?)

Image: An older 'Honors Lawyer, with graying hair and a long white beard and moustache combo; wearing a large black garb that seemed to drag onto the ground. He is holding a large, jeweled and furnished wooden hammer behind his back.

Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of 'Honors Lawyer'. This card's ATK and DEF are equal to the number of cards with 'Advanced Placement' in its name in your Graveyard x1000. This card is unaffected by your opponents' card effects during your Battle Phase.

**Advanced Placement Calculus (Normal Spell)**

Image: A large TV with blurring calculus problems, hypnotizing a tribe of 'Kuriboh'.

Effect: Draw 1 card for every 3 face-up card on the field, excluding this card while on the field.

**Advanced Placement Chemistry (Normal Spell)**

Image: Several vials of variously colored fluids flooding the ground below it, dissolving several 'Mucus Yolk' and 'Giant Germ' colonies.

Effect: You must send 1 card with 'Advanced Placement' from your Deck to the Graveyard to activate this card. Other than the discarded card for this effect, for every 'Advanced Placement in your Graveyard, if that number of cards is lower than the number of cards on your opponent's side of the field, destroy 1 card on your opponent's side of the field for every 'Advanced Placement' card in your Graveyard. You must skip your Battle Phase this turn.

**Gem Force Breaker (Normal Spell)**

Image: A jewel gravestone with 'GEM' engraved on it.

Effect: If there is at least 1 face-up "Gem Beast" on your field, you may activate one of the following effects:

Add 1 copy of 'G-Force', 'E-Force' or 'M-Force' from your Deck of Graveyard to your hand.

Send a copy of 'G-Force', 'E-Force' or 'M-Force' from your hand to your Graveyard.

**Damage Confiscation (Counter Trap)**

Image: 'Judge Man' ordering a 'Hysteric Fairy to confiscate all of the 'Goblin of Greed's belongings, in which a few copies of cards like 'Meteor of Destruction' and 'Stamping Destruction' fell to the ground.

Effect: You card only activate this card when you are about to take Effect Damage equal to or greater than 2000 form a card effect controlled by your opponent. If your opponent cannot remove a card in his/her hand from play that is the same category and card type as the card effect, negate the damage and inflict it to you opponent's Life Points instead. You cannot activate this effect if your opponent's Life Points are lower than the Effect Damage by the card effect.

**Gem Reflection (Counter Trap)**

Image: All seven 'Gem Beast' gems in perfect condition, shining brightly.

Effect: While this card is in the Graveyard, if you have at least 1 face-up 'Gem Beast' on your side of the field when you take Effect Damage, if the damage is lower that your opponent's Life Points, inflict the same damage you have taken.

**Pyrex Fairy (Effect Monster)**

(Level 8, LIGHT, Fairy, ATK: 0, DEF?)

Image: A large Pyrex bottle with a beautiful glass woman with extremely long glass hair extending from its front.

Effect: When you take Effect Damage, you may Special Summon this card from your hand in Defense Position. The monster's DEF is equal to the Effect Damage you took when this card was Special Summoned, plus 1000. When this card is Special Summoned, Tribute 1 LIGHT monster on your field to destroy any 2 face-up cards on your opponent's side of the field. If this is the only card on you side of the field, draw 2 cards during your Draw Phase.

**Advanced Placement Medicine (Normal Spell)**

Image: 'Cure Mermaid' patching up a heavily injured 'Neo Spacian Dark Panther', who seemed to be wincing in pain.

Effect: Discard your entire hand to activate this card. For every card on the field, you gain 300 Life Points. You cannot activate any more 'Advanced Placement' cards this turn.

Jaden: Aster's been expelled from the Pro Leagues?! Why!?

Johan: That Society of Light ruined his career!

Jaden: But Sartorious was controlled by the Light of Ruin!

Johan: Looks like this duel's the only way out of this.

Jaden: Hey, why are the Neo Spacians and Gem Beasts uneasy about this duel? That kid…

Neos: Something's not right…

Syrus: What's going on? J, you're freaking me out.

Hassleberry: Spill! What's going on??

Jaden and Johan: Uh…

Syrus: Next time! "D-Heroes' Trial! He Who Reverses Fate!" Now what's going on?

Jaden: Uh…

Syrus: _J_!

I'm sorry it took so long to finish. I had several tests in one week. And near my 15th birthday, no less (3/27/07). Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

All anime, games and comic mentioned belong to their respective owners.

PREVIOUSLY…

"_It's my fault, Sora! If it weren't for me, THEY WOULDN'T BE NEAR DEATH!!!" "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

-

Opening: "Doubt and Trust" by ACCESS – D. Gray Man OP 3

Chapter 3: Fallin' Star Blues

"… I'm sorry, Sora… they tried to protect me from him… he got Riku too… all my…fault…" At that Kairi passed out.

"Kairi!!" He placed her on the bed behind him. Then, he ran to the infirmary, which happened to be right next door. What Sora saw shocked him to the core.

Donald Duck, the Royal Magician of Disney Castle, had both legs and left arm broken. Bandages were wrapped profusely around his chest.

Goofy, the Royal General of Disney Castle, had a shattered leg, and had a serious concussion.

But the worst, the worst condition of the three… was Riku, Sora's best friend. He had no broken bones, but had heavy bandages across his entire torso, with a white IV to the right of where the heart should be. He was also unconscious and seemed to be in serious pain.

"How did this happen…?" "I can explain."

At that point, the man who identified himself as "L" walked through the door.

"They were attacked. Defending Kairi."

Sora was speechless. "Why…? Who would want Kairi bad enough to destroy anyone in the way?"

"I unfortunately do not know. My IQ exceeds 300, and yet I cannot figure out the answer. … Forgive me for sounding rushed, but is there anything about Kairi I should know about?"

Sora was reminded of Hollow Bastion, when Kairi was a Princess of Heart. Sora was still sore from the memory… Memory…Naminé… "No. I don't…" L squinted his eyebrow-less eyes suspiciously. "I see…" L had walked away.

'Sora's hiding something… I'm 96.87 percent sure of it.'

-

Meanwhile…

A dark figure with wild purple hair in the castle laughed maniacally, the darkened light revealed blood red walls, with hanging bodies decorating the space of the room. A large '3' adorned his forehead and earrings. A large hole appeared where his heart should be. "Those three were weaklings… I want stronger opponents… Not even those damn 'Digidestined' satisfied me… heheheheheheheheh… this 'war' should be interesting… heheheheheheheh… HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Next time: -Tune to the Death Note preview-

"He's a traitor… he shall pay…R…O…X…A…S…!!!"

NEXT TIME: Tug Your Ego Out

Ending: ALONES by Aqua Timez – Bleach Opening 6


	4. Chapter 4

Here comes the part where the title makes the most sense. Enjoy!

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

_Previously on DSI…_

"_And now the fourth match will…" Kaiba was interrupted by a last minute letter he got from Sheppard. _

_Kaiba grabbed his mic. "There seems to have been a last minute change for the fourth match. There are in fact four candidates who can make it to the fourth match; one being a second year."_

"_The four candidates are… Alexis Rhodes! Chazz Princeton! Syrus Truesdale! And Tyranno Hassleberry! To sort out who will go to the fourth match, there will be a small tournament between the four. There will be a one-hour recess before the said duels will begin. If any participant does not come on time with their Deck, they are disqualified. All are dismissed!"_

Chapter 4: "The Four-Way Rivalry! The Spirit Mystery Revealed!"

Duel Academy Island, Slifer Red Dorm, 4:07 PM

Aster stared into space, sitting on the rail to the Slifer Dorm's second floor.

'_I almost lost back there. Yet, I won. ? 'The Fool''s power is on par to the 'Light Ruler'. But I still won against it… too easily. Did he not know how to use it…' _Aster stood up. _'Or was he holding back?_'

Aster thought long and hard about the duel. Here he was facing a 4000 point monster with two dangerous effects, yet Kaimon didn't use them. Why?

Aster grinned slightly. "Well, no use dwindling in the past. I wonder what's up with the others." Aster hopped of the rail and casually strolled to Jaden's room.

He was about to open the door, when he heard the weirdest conversation coming from inside. Aster leaned down and cupped his ear to the door.

Jaden and Johan were laughing. And by the way they were sitting, it was like there were more people inside.

Ok, not people.

Unbeknownst to Aster, Jaden and Johan were having a laugh-fest with the Neo Spacians and Jewel Beasts.

Unfortunately, Aster, once again, kicked into his 'BS Overdrive'. His face paled, then turned a dark-bluish hue. His pupils shrank. He seemed to be wiggling uncontrollably. At this rate, it was long until he…

Aster snapped, screamed like a little girl, (PROBABLY) wet himself, fell down the stairs headfirst, and ran away from the dorm at a speed that made the Road Runner look like a fat guy in a Size 4 tank top running a marathon.

…Dammit, too late. Stupid Dumb Plot-no-Jutsu.

Jaden walked to door. "Hello? Anyone there?" He shrugged and walked back to the bed. Jaden, once again, shot up from the bed, hitting his head on the middle bunk. "Dammit!"

Johan and the spirits blinked at his pain.

"We gotta get to the stadium. The duel's start soon!"

"J, it's not for another 50 minutes."

"I'm just so exicted!!"

Johan looked at the Neo Spacians. "Is there _anything_ other than food and dueling he's interested in.

The aliens stared at each other and sighed. Neos pinched his 'nose'. "Unfortunately,… no."

Meanwhile…

Little Speed Rac—I mean, Aster was still running from the Slifer Red dorm, getting more and more slow-motion every few seconds. Until finally, the Dumb Plot-no-Jutsu kicked in, having the slow-motion, and Aster had smashed-humped his way into the Academy's front doors. Ouch.

Aster opened the door's, still screaming, attracting unwanted attention. "ALIENS!! CRAZY!!! _PLOT-NO-JUU-UUU-UUUU-TSUUUUUU!!!!_"

Aster eventually ran into Chazz, who was run over with the force of all the St. Patrick's Day celebrators. Double-ouch.

Chazz grabbed Aster by his expensive collar. "WHAT THE F#$ IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?!?!?"

Luckily, Alexis, Syrus and Tyranno came around the corner to pin the angry Princeton down.

Suddenly, three squeaky voices screeched. "OH NO BOSS!!!" This caused all, except Chazz, to slowly crank their heads toward an empty wall.

All four were looking right at the wall with intense faces. Tyranno was confused. "Any idea what to stare at?"

After a rather odd minute, a blur of purple, green and yellow appeared. Guess who?

Upon the sight, Aster, Alexis, Syrus and Tyranno gave out a teary-eyed scream, and ran out of the Academy building; leaving a dust-oriented Chazz Princeton in a house of dust. Blair walked past Chazz and gave a perplexed look.

"You okay?… Is the dust on your coat a new look? Or are you just desperate for attention?"

Chazz frowned. "In this order: Yes, yes and NO."

"Dare I ask, but _why_ exactly are you covered in dust?"

"First, think of Aster, Alexis and the Twerp Twins on a mad sugar rush. Then, look at that wall. _Real_ carefully."

Blair cocked a brow and looked at the wall as instructed. "What? I don't see anythi-- …"

Chazz covered his ears and closed his eyes. "3…2…1…"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Blair ran away, breaking the window _next_ to the door and ran down the road.

"…We have lift off…" Chazz's house of dust got a fresh coat of 'dust paint' on it. He began to walk to the Red Dorm, camcorder in hand.

All five students ran as fast as they can to the Slifer Red dorms, ready to 'stop some aliens'.

Aster slammed the door in, breathing steam from his nose, holding a shiny object that shone so brightly, the Duel Spirits had to turn away by various means. Unfortunately, the shiny gems on the Gem Beasts, Dark Panther's collar, Air Hummingbird's belt, Ground Mole's drill, and Glow Moss's… uh… shininess,… only made things worse. The light got brighter, torturing the Spirit's vision. Ow.

The 'Jesus Light' faded as a tinfoil hat was securely fastened to Jaden's already empty head. As an extra measure, he secured it further with duct tape.

Johan tried to interject, gripping Aster to cut off contact to Jaden. "Aster, what's wrong with you? What's with the tinfoil? And… Is that _cement glue_?" Aster grabbed Johan by the throat and began shaking him violently. "You'd be surprised what a friend would do to keep another friend from being _probed by f$# aliens_! Now come on, put these on!" He handed Johan a surgeon uniform, covered in crudely drawn pictures of pitchforks and torches, complete with gloves and a facemask.

"Dude, a) This is for surgery. And b) Why are there pitchforks and torches on it? Isn't that for Frankenstein?" Aster shook the dark-bluenette violently again. "You'd be surprised how many urban legends and stores fit so well! I'm convinced that Jaden's pet panther is from Castlevania!" (Actually, one boss from a Castlevania game takes the form of a panther. I forgot which boss and which game, but it's on Wikipedia somewhere.)

Dark Panther blinked. "Isn't that a vampire-hunting game?" Aster's ears perked. He slowly turned right and, thanks to his newly acquired 'Spirit Vision', he was looking at a confused group of Neo Spacians.

Aster's 'BS Overdrive' kicked in again. He, out of nowhere produced a rather long cross. "Stay back! I'm covered in garlic!" He began to swing the cross like a sword, until Syrus and Hassleberry, and then later Alexis and Blair, dump-piled upon Aster, neutralizing him. Ow.

Syrus gripped Aster's waist, being flailed wildly, while Hassleberry restrained his arms. "Soldier, what in tarnation is your problem?" Syrus, while being shaken, was still trying to hold on. "They're NOOOOOOOOOOOOT aliiiiiieeeeeens! They're ghoooooooosts!"

Aster instantly stopped. Syrus, in the force of the stop, released and was hurled rather miraculously onto the top bunkbed.

All eyes were on Aster as his 'BS Overdrive' cranked up to the max. "GHOSTS!!! SAVE US, ALLEN WALKER!!" Johan sweatdropped. "A) Allen Walker is an exorcist who kills _Akuma_, not ghosts. And b) They're not ghosts. They're spirits. Different story." Aster stared long and hard at the Duel Spirits, like a hawk with electron microscopes in its eyes. They didn't know whether to feel safe or disturbed.

Aster gave a smug look. "I knew that. I am so smart." Hassleberry was ready to smack Aster with a large pillow out of nowhere. Aster ducked, the Sarge let go of the pillow which landed on Syrus's face. Syrus retaliated by throwing the said pillow another at Hassleberry, who ducked, passed the girls and hit Chazz as he entered the room; ego and all. Can you say 'Airborne Mouthsex?'

Chazz began o furiously spit out feathers. Rage obviously was bubbling inside of him. "ALRIGHT, WHO THE F$& THREW THAT F#& PILLOW?!"

Alexis raised her hand sheepishly. "Guilty." Chazz's flaming eyes instantly turned into giants hearts. "Oh, Alexis, my love, throw me another of your pillows of love!!" Everyone sweatdropped.

Aster placed his hands on his shoulders. "Alright, what the HELL is going on?"

_**FIVE MINUTES LATER…**_

Aster, Alexis, Syrus and Tyranno stared at Jaden in amazement. Syrus, the most. "So you have been able to see Spirits as a kid, somehow we've been given the ability to see them _and_ we can 15 or more on car insurance by switching to Geico?"

Jaden blinked, then smiled lightly. " I don't know what that last part was, but, yeah: pretty much."

Johan stood up. "That reminds me, didn't Chancellor Sheppard give you four a present?"

Chazz's ears perked at the question. "Come to think of it, yeah. Chumley came earlier to drop off a few exclusive cards for us a while ago."

Chancellor Sheppard's Office, 3: 54 PM

Chumley had passed out a five-card pack to Alexis, Chazz, Syrus and Tyranno. "Each pack was specifically designed to fit your Decks, courtesy of Pegasus."

Pegasus himself was seated on a sofa of the left side of the office. Speak of the devil.

"Yes, Jaden-boy and Johan-boy had told me about your Deck choices, me and Chumley-boy brainstormed some ideas, and BINGO! The rest is history."

The four students opened the packs and looked surprised.

Alexis beamed. "Wow!" was all she could muster.

Syrus stared. "These are…"

Tyranno stuttered in amazement. "S-S-Sam Hill!"

Chazz, however… "Shut up." He muttered. Three guesses who he's scolding.

If you guessed the Ojama Trio, _and_ you're Caller #7, then you just won $1,000,000!!! Syke!

Pegasus stood up. "I, however, ask one for one thing: don't let anyone see those cards until the duels, please."

Jaden moaned. "Aww, I wanted to see those cards."

Syrus smirked. "Too bad, J, you'll see them later."

Jaden recuperated upon seeing the clock. "Holy cow! It's almost time for the duels! Dibs on the first 'Good Luck'! Hope you guys win!"

Chazz smirked. "Oh, don't worry, I will!"

Alexis scowled. "Hey, I could win just as well as you can!"

Syrus shouted. "We have just as much to win! Right, Sarge?"

Tyranno nodded. "For once, I completely agree on that, private!"

Sparks began to fly. Ruby and Winged Kuriboh hugged each other in fear. Neos leaned towards Jaden. "Is this normal?" "Between Sy and Ty, yes. Between Chazz and Alexis, yes. But all four… no."

Johan and Aster decided to interject and pull all four students apart, thus avoiding the nuclear expolsi—I mean, argument.

"Break it up, guys. Fighting' not worth it here." Johan pleaded. Aster nodded. "Yeah, duel instead. After all, this _is __**Duel**_ Academy." The fighting stopped as a loud boom of noise, verified as Kaiba's voice boomed across the island.

"Attention all students and faculty! The four-student tournament duels will begin in 5 minutes! Please come to the auditorium. Any participants that are late are disqualified! That is all!"

The groups, humans, Sprits and all, rushed to the main building.

**FIVE MORE MINUTES LATER…**

The group burst through the door, Blair and Alexis first, and then the boys, Aster last. They regrouped with Amon, O'Brien, Jim and Martin, who were told the 'fantastic' tale of 'The Mystery of the Red Dorm Sprits', narrated by Aster Phoenix. They sweatdropped and laughed, even Martin, at Aster's 'outburst'.

Kaiba yelled into the microphone. "Attenion, Duel Academy! The four-way tournament has now begun! Will the four participants please come to the stage!" Alexis, Chazz, Syrus and Tyranno did so.

Kaiba and Sheppard nodded. "The pairings are as follows! Hassleberry VS Truesdale! Rhodes VS Princeton!"

The crowd cheered. Alexis and Chazz went back to the seats. All eyes, Spirits included, paid attention to the field.

"Ready?" Tyranno nodded. Syrus waited a few seconds, then nodded.

"Then… BEGIN!!!"

_**"DUEL!!!"**_

Jaden: Alright! We get to see some new cards!! I can't wait!

Johan: Hey J, look closely…

Syrus: I will win! I want to one day defeat my brother!

Tyranno: Them's fighting words, ain't they?!

Jaden and Johan: New Duel Spirits!?

Jaden: Next Time: "Dinosaur VS Vehicleroid! Deus ex Machina!"

Johan: Ruby?

Jaden: Winged Kuriboh?

Jaden and Johan: Where are you?!?!

This was the most fun to write. Read and Review soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I took so long to update! DAMN WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!!! (-Insert rageful ranting here, LOL) I also am in the process of another fanfiction, currently unnamed, being a MAJOR Kingdom Hearts and anime crossover, with anime like Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Naruto, Bleach, Sonic the Hedgehog, Tokyo Mew Mew, D. Gray Man, Mega Man (Staforce / Ryuusei no Rockman AND EXE), Sailor Moon, ORPHEN, DEATH NOTE, etc. You can go to (www.yaminetto. for postages of eventual scenes of the fanfiction. But, it's still DSI time!

Woot! 1100 views!!

_Previously on DSI…_

_Kaiba yelled into the microphone. "Attenion, Duel Academy! The four-way tournament has now begun! Will the four participants please come to the stage!" Alexis, Chazz, Syrus and Tyranno did so._

_Kaiba and Sheppard nodded. "The pairings are as follows! Hassleberry VS Truesdale! Rhodes VS Princeton!"_

_The crowd cheered. Alexis and Chazz went back to the seats. All eyes, Spirits included, paid attention to the field._

_"Ready?" Tyranno nodded. Syrus waited a few seconds, then nodded._

_"Then… BEGIN!!!"_

_**"DUEL!!!"**_

(Syrus: 8000 / Tyranno: 8000)

"Just to let you know, half-pint, I ain't going easy on ya!" Tyranno cupped his mouth to call put to Syrus.

Syrus yelled back. "Don't want you to! I'll go first! Draw!" The little bluenette surveyed his six cards. He smiled.

"I'll summon 'Decoyroid' in Defense Mode! (ATK: 300 DEF: 500) Then I'll play 'Magnet Circle LV 2', allowing me to Special Summon yet another Level 2 or lower Machine monster! Another 'Decoyroid'!" Two small red racecars appeared on the field, balanced by holographic card versions of themselves. "Two cards facedown and that's it!"

"That all soldier? You built a solid defense, thanks to your play toys, but do you really think that'll help for long? Draw!" He instantly placed the drawn card to the Graveyard slot. "By ditching my soldier 'Destroyersaurus', (ATK: 1800 DEF: 1100) I can add a 'Jurassic World' card for my boot camp to my barracks! … Or from my Deck to my hand. Whatever floats yer boat."

He did so. "Now I'll activate my Field Spell, giving my dino amigos 300 more ATK and DEF. Now _atten-TION_, 'Black Stego'! Attack Mode, soldier!" A mid-sized stegosaurus appeared, screeching. (ATK: 1200 DEF: 2000  ATK: 1500 DEF 2300). Now I'll activate a new spell card! Fresh from the army's graduating class, 'Raging Charge'!

The second the card activated, The Black Stego roared as it got weaker. (ATK:1500  500). Syrus blinked. "Wha?" "Ya see, when I cut all my Dinosaur-type monsters down to 500, and discard another Dino from my hand, all my Dinosaurs can charge your Life Points! And by discarding 'Bomber Tyranno' (ATK: 300 DEF: 100) from my hand by a card effect, your Life Points takes 1000 pushups!" (Syrus: 8000  7000)

"Had enough?" Syrus stared directly at Tyranno, confidence in his eyes. "No way!"

Jaden raised an eyebrow, then smiled. "Looks like little Sy has a plan up his sleeve."

"Fine then. Thanks to my Spell, Black Stego, FORWARD MARCH!" Kaiba groaned at the army references. The large dino was about to stampede when a barrier stopped its rampage. "Sam Hill?"

Syrus merely pointed to the facedown card to his left. "Remember this? It's my 'Life Force' Continuous Trap. All I need to do is pay 400 Life Points, and any Battle Damage to me is 0." (Syrus: 7000  6600)

Bastion, who have been mysteriously missing during Chapter 4 (NO!! NOT THE 4TH WALL!!!) , hiding behind O'Brien, spoke up. "Isn't that the card that almost beat Zane's Cyberdark Deck?" Johan's eyes widened. "Really?"

Jaden smiled. "Yep, that's the card."

Back to the duel, thank you.

Tyranno sighed. "You sure are a persistent little squirt, you know that? Why don't you just surrender? After all, you only won against me because I didn't play 'Jurassic Impact' that final turn, y'know."

Syrus tensed. "Liar." "Wish I was, son. Wish I was."

'_So he was supposed to win? Well, that's all the more reason to get payback now._' He surveyed his hand and looked back at his muscular, dino-obsessed adversary.

"I'll set this here facedown and call it quits. Your turn, half-pint." At that instant, Black Stego's ATK returned to 1500.

Syrus shuddered and drew. He smiled. "I'll summon 'Drawroid' in Attack Mode!" A small, robotic, red toybox revealed itself, with small car wheels and a rocket engine. It had one large, cartoon-ish eye on the front. (ATK: 0 DEF: 0) "Attack Black Stego! Rocket Thrust!" Tyranno was surprised. '_Now why would he do that?! Has he lost it?! Unless…_"

The toybox was crushed under the dinosaur tail, so Syrus activated Life Force's effect. (Syrus: 6600  6200)

"Now for Drawroid's effect! After its destroyed, if I have less Life Points that you, I draw 2 cards!" He did so and smiled.

"Hold up soldier. Reveal 'Jurassic Crash'! Now since you attacked a Dino on my field, you lose a facedown card on the spot. Since you have only one…!" The facedown card, 'Wonder Garage', revealed itself, and exploded. Syrus smiled. "By destroying my Trap facedown, I can now summon any '-Roid' monster from my hand, so long as it's is level 4 or lower. 'Submarineroid'! Defense Mode!" The cartoon submarine appeared, hugging a cartoon torpedo to its chest with its gloved arms. (ATK: 800 DEF: 1800)

"Aw, damn. Oh, well; at least your Battle Phase ended thanks to my Trap's other effect." Tyranno mustered.

Kaiba smirked. Jaden crossed his arms; a satisfied grin painted on his face… Bad analogy.

"That's it." "Fine, twerp!" He drew and paused. The area around him dimmed, as if time and space were frozen.

'_You can hear me, can you?_' A soft voice echoed in Tyranno's mind.

'_Eh? Who said that?_'

'_I did.'_ A mid-sized boy with paled white skin appeared. The boy seemed to have messy, yet spiky long, black hair; a few locks covering his soft, child-like red eyes. He had two fang-like red-paint scar marks on his cheeks.

He was dressed in armor that completely encased his body from his neck to his crotch shaped like the skull of a tyrannosaurus rex. The eye sockets were at his breasts, the nostrils at the intestinal level, the boy's arms escaping through perfectly etched armholes above the jawbones, with clawed shoulder pads, and his legs came through holes in the skull's fangs, with clawed shin pads and boots shaped like dinosaur legs; three toes claws on each foot, with a toe on the heels. He held a broadsword twice his body size in his right hand with ease; the hilt made out of a crafted tyrannosaurus's hand bone. The armor altogether had an odd robotic look to it. Strange…

Tyranno, within his mind, sported widened eyes. '_You're…!_'

Tyranno's eyes opened. Time itself restored. The crowd was watching; Syrus had blinked in confusion.

The former drill sergeant smirked. "Let's say I introduce a new soldier in my army! I summon 'Jurasi, the Dinosaur Knight' in Attack Mode!" The creature appeared in a plume of sparkles, smiling moronically like a naïve child. (ATK: 800 DEF: 1600)

Syrus squinted at the monster before him. He was sure it was giving him a raspberry.

"Now for his effect. Your Spells can't harm my Dinos, and if 'Jurassic World' is out, he can forward march toward your Life Points! Attack, private! Prehistoric Slash!" Jurasi made a clean swipe from Syrus' left shoulder to his right hip. Syrus wiggled slightly, but then recovered. Due to Life Force, he was fine. (Syrus: 6200  5800)

Syrus drew a card, knowing Tyranno couldn't do anything else. Time had suddenly stopped for him. A soft, child-like voice entered his mind. Syrus saw an orange, two-tailed anthromorphic kitsune with three orange bangs hanging over sapphire eyes. He had a large tuft of white fur covering his belly. He saw twin tails stretch from… where there should be tail. (GUESS WHO??. © YUJI NAKA)

Syrus's eyes widened. '_Hey! You're…!_'

Syrus snapped back to reality. "Who would've thought… he's my favorite Sonic character…" Syrus looked back up towards Hassleberry, and more importantly, the crowd. "I will… I'll summon 'Miles 'Tails' Prower - Mechanic' in Attack Mode!" In a flury of light, the famous 8-year old fox appeared, holding a wrench the size of a large masamune. (ATK: 1200 DEF: 900).

"You're a Sonic fan?" "So? Now for Tails' special effect! Once per turn, I can bring back a Level 4 or lower Machine from the Grave by ditching a card in my hand! So I send 'Mech Master' to the Graveyard, to get 'Drawroid' back to my hand!" Tails lightly yelped as he was brought up to the top of the wrench from the force of his thrust, shaking violently like a jackhammer. A tremor appeared in the Monster Zone next to Tails, causing a yellow light to seep to Syrus' hand.

"But there's more! I'll call on another new friend. When 'Mech Master' is sent from my hand to the Graveyard, and there are no Spells face-up on my field, he instantly is Special Summoned!" A flurry of light appeared, revealing a man, probably in his early 20's, in a mechanic's uniform covered in Dark Magician text. He was carrying a large screwdriver that stood around 5 ½ feet tall. He had Syrus-style brown hair, only a lot curlier, covering lazy green eyes. (ATK: 1400 DEF: 1500)

"With Mech Master out, all my Machines are immune to your Traps! And there's more! First, I'll switch Submarineroid and Decoyroids to Attack Mode, (ATK: 800, ATK: 300 x2) and end this duel by activating the Spell Card 'Law of the Vechileroid'!" Upon activation, a large earthquake shook the field slightly. The audience held onto their seats; Kaiba nearly fell off the stage.

"What the…?! AAAH!!"

"When this is activated, I must send 5 Level 5 or higher 'Vechileroid' Machine-type monsters from my Hand, Deck and Fusion Deck to the Graveyard in order to satisfy the effect! So I send 3 'UFORoid's (ATK: 1200 DEF: 1200), 'Super Vehileroid Jumbo Drill' (ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000) and 'Ambulance Rescueroid' (ATK: 2300 DEF: 1800), in order to negate and destroy every card on your field and hand!" Hassleberry watched in horror as his field and hand instantly emptied. "Sam Hill! Unfortunately, your platoon total ATK is a mere 4000! I have twice as many Life Points!"

Syrus smirked, the giggled loudly. Most of the crowd sported cocked eyebrows. "You see… _Sarge_, there was a second effect for my 'Deus ex Machina' Spell. For this turn only, all Battle Damage this turn is _DOUBLED_! So therefore…!" All five monsters nodded on cue and rushed through Haslleberry; missile clouds, tire tracks, and bruises from giant hardware tools covering his whole body. (Tyranno: 8000  0)

The crowd roared in applause. Even those who were usually silent clapped loudly as a minimum, such as O'Brien, Amon and even Martin.

Syrus helped Tyranno up, who, oddly enough, was smirking. "Well, well. I didn't see _that_ coming. Good job, soldier!"

Kaiba, at that time, walked up to the stage. "The winner is Syrus Truesdale! Now let the second match begin!! Next up, Alexis Rhodes and Chazz Princeton!"

Jaden turned towards the sprits. "Wasn't that a great Du--" Suddenly, Jaden's eyes swirled in several directions. "Hey, … where's Kuriboh? And Ruby for that matter?" Johan looked among the crowd as well. "Ruby…? Ruby? … _Ruby?_ _**Ruby? **__**RUBY?!**_ Oh, no! Ruby's gone!!" Johan began to frantically run around the arena.

Almost miraculously, in a rather… creepy way, no one seemed to notice. (Oo;;)

"Jay, we gotta find them! Who KNOWS what may have happened!" Aster stood up. "Maybe those aliens finally got through to brainwashing them." Bastion, Alexis, and Chazz did not hesitate in smacking Aster upside the head.

"Imbecile."

"Yeah, right."

"Dumbass."

Aster whimpered for a second, and turned to Jaden. "You sure your ali — _friends_ haven't seen them?"

Aqua Dolphin placed a finger on his chin. "Come to think of it… no, actually." Sapphire Pegasus sighed. "Ruby was always a sneaky little girl." Jaden smiled. "I guess she'd be good at 007 or Metal Gear Solid games, right? Everyone sweatdropped.

Suddenly, Grand Mole; which was a rarity in itself; spoke. "I think I saw them go through the door over there, but…" Air Hummingbird and Topaz tiger gave him accusing looks. "'_But_'…?"

Ground Mole sweatdropped. "… But maybe I was seeing things…?" Air Hummingbird did his best _not_ to strangle the poor mole, but alas…

"Oh, you're gonna seeing more than just _things_, you little son-of-a…!"

Suddenly, a random Ra Yellow student yelled out "WITCH!!!!!" and ran for his life.

Air Hummingbird sweatdropped. Things were always weird on Duel Academy. But in DA, weird was _always_ normal. ZOMG, a paradox!!

And so the gang, reunited with Syrus and Hassleberry, (Except Martin, Blair, Amon and O'Brien) began to leave the room, until…

"Let the second match begin! Alexis Rhodes vs. Chazz Princeton!"

Alexis and Chazz stopped in their tracks. Alexis sighed. "Looks like we have something to take care of first. We'll meet up with you guys. C'mon, Chazz." She pulled Chazz by the ear as the others watched them re-enter the stadium. Chazz seemed to enjoy it and gave Jaden a devious smile with 'Got her first, slacker!' written all over it in bright colors. Jaden fumed slightly, and stormed off; the others following.

"Ready? ... BEGIN!!!!!" Kaiba's voice echoed through the stadium.

"_**DUEL!!!!!!!!**_"

**Raging Charge (Normal Spell)**

Image: A 'Black Stego' running at the speed of sound, while some of its spike were either falling off, crooked or missing.

Effect: Discard 1 Dinosaur-Type monster from your hand. Until the End Phase, all face-up Dinosaur-Type monsters on your field have 500 ATK points and can attack your opponent directly. All ATK increases by card effects are negated and monsters summoned after this card's activation are excluded.

**Bomber Tyranno (Effect Monster)**

(Level 3; WIND, Dinosaur; ATK: 100/DEF: 300)

Image: A baby tyrannosaurus grasping to a large wad of TNT.

Effect: If this card was discarded by a card effect, and you control at least 1 face-up Dinosaur-Type monster, inflict 1000 point of damage to your opponents' Life Points.

**Drawroid (Effect Monster)**

(Level 1; LIGHT, Machine; ATK: 0 DEF: 0)

Image: A small, robotic, one eyed red toybox with small car wheels and a rocket engine.

Effect: When this card is destroyed and you have at least 1500 Life Points fewer than your opponent, draw 2 cards from your Deck.

**Jurassic Crash (Counter Trap)**

Image: Black Tyranno stepping on a Bear Trap, shattering it on contact.

Effect: Activate only when a Dinosaur-Type monster you control was attacked. Battle Damage calculation to your Life Points are halved. Then destroy 1 Set card your opponent controls. Afterwards, end the Battle Phase.

**Jurasi the Dinosaur Knight (Effect Monster)**

(Level 4; EARTH, Warrior; ATK: 0, DEF: 0)

Image: A young boy with robotic armor shaped like a T-Rex's skull, hold a large skeletal broadsword twice his size.

Effect: As long as this card is in Attack Mode, the effects of your opponent's Spell Cards cannot affect any Dinosaur-Type monster you control. In addition, if you control "Jurassic World", this card may attack directly.

**Miles 'Tails' Prower – Mechanic**

(Level 4; WIND, Beast-Warrior; ATK: 1200 DEF: 900)

Image: Tails holding a large wrench twice his body size, fixing up a new version of his famous 'Tornado'.

Effect: This card's name is treated as 'Miles 'Tails' Prower' at all times. Once per turn, by discarding one card from your hand, select any Level 4 or lower Machine-type monster in your Grave and add it to your hand. When that monster is Normal Summoned during this or the Main Phase of your next turn, draw 1 card.

**Mech Master (Effect Monster)**

(Level 7; LIGHT, Spellcaster; ATK: 1400 DEF: 1500)

Image: A lazy looking, taller, Brown-haired and green-eyed looking Syrus. The hair is covering his eyes, in which you see bags under his eyes. He is wearing baggy technician clothing with Dark Magician text on it.

Effect: When this card is discarded by a card effect, and there are no face-up Spell Cards that you control, Special Summon this monster from your Graveyard. As long as this card is face-up, all face-up Machine-type monsters you control are unaffected by your opponent's Trap Cards.

**Deus Ex Machina (Normal Spell)**

Image: 'Super Vehicleroid Stealth Union' releasing a pent-up supernova.

Effect: Send 5 Level 5 or higher '-roid' Machine-Type monstes from your hand, Deck or Fusion Deck to the Graveyard. Destroyed all cards on your opponent's field and hand. All cards sent to the Graveyard by this effect cannot have there effects activated. During the Battle Phase, all Battle Damage is doubled. During the End Phase the End Phase of this turn, remove 15 cards from the top of your Deck. If you cannot, you lose the Duel.

Jaden: Kuriboh??

Johan: Ruby??

JJ: WHERE ARE YOU!?!?

Chazz: Behold Alexis! The ultimate Ojama card!!!!!!!!

Next time: "The ultimate Ojama card!! 'OJA-BIG-BANG'!!

Alexis: -sweatdrops- Here we go again……

Jaden: ZOMG!! Its's YOU!!!!!!!!

Once again, I apologize for not updated after so long. Oh, and check out my project on www.yaminetto. when you get the chance! R&R!!


End file.
